Team JSON
by Sylacon
Summary: I don't own anything from the RWBY anime. This is a story about Team JSON another team that went to beacon and are great friends with Team RWBY. The two teams share their adventures throughout remnant and combat the forces of evil. Characters: Jason Gladius, Nathan Kane, Sonya Valdez, and Olivia Qi.
1. Chapter 1 Ruby Rose and Jason Gladius

Team JSON

Chapter 1:

Ruby Rose and Jason Gladius

 _Legends stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction. The creatures of Grimm set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named, "Dust". Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadows absence, came strength, civilization and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone… darkness will return. So you may prepare your guardians… build your monuments to a so-called free world but take heed… there will be no victory in strength._

A man in a bowler hat and a white coat with a cane walks down an alleyway with a pack of darkly dressed men. They walk past people who gasp in shock and fear, toward a Dust shop named From Dust till Dawn. They enter and approach the shop owner.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" says the bowler hat man as one of his henchman points a gun at the owner.

"P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!" pleads the owner.

"Shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money." says the white coated man. "Grab the Dust" he says to his goons.

His henchmen spread out to collect dust powder into Dust canisters as one goon opens a box in front of the shop owner and says "Crystal. Burn. Uncut." as the owner reaches for a crystal to give it to the man.

One of the henchman sees a girl in a read hood by the magazine section reading with her hood up. He growls and walks over to her not noticing the hooded camo jacketed boy behind him

 _But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten things that require a smaller more honest soul._

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em." the henchman commands. The girl ignores him and is still reading the magazine. "Hey I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?" he said has he pulled of the girls hood revealing her wearing head phones. The girl wore a black dress that ends in a skirt. she wears black leggings. she has hair that slowly changes to red as it reaches the edge of her hair. She has a rose red hood with silver colored eyes. He gestures to the girl to take off the headphones.

She removes them then asks "Yes?"

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" he exclaims clearly impatient.

Then the hooded boy walk up and places a hand on his shoulder. "Are you robbing her?" the boy asks. "Yes!" the henchman yells impatiently.

"Oh." Says the boy and the girl

*Hyah* the goon is launched across the room the man in the bowler hat gestures for two more goons to get the kids, but both end up being tackled out the window as the rest of the goons and the man looks out the shattered window a girl in red and the boy, who has now lowered his hood looks up to show of his black spikey hair and golden eyes. His jacket was aquatic blue, he wears a red t-shirt underneath the jacket. Navy blue pants and some black sports shoes.

Both activate their weapons the boy with a sword and shield and the girl with a giant red scythe.

"Okayyy… Get her!' he says. The goons file out and surround the to kids.

"Ruby you ready?" says the boy.

"I'm always ready Jason" replies Ruby.

"Alright then let's do this!" shouts the boy as they both charge towards opposite directions to meet their separate group of enemy's.

Ruby charges and slashes at the goons. She plants her feet on the blunt part of the scythe she pulls a trigger and propels herself into another goon then using the scythe as an anchor she spins around and kicks another goon in the face. She then speeds from goon to goon so fast that it looks like she teleports.

Jason cut, stab, and slashes his way through the goons. He spins around hitting four at once then bashes one goon with his shield. That goon flies into the rest of the goons scattering them. His sword shifts and becomes an assault rifle loads a clip with stun bullets and fires at the remaining goons and takes them out.

As a goon falls unconscious in font of Roman the white coated man he scoffs and says, "You were worth every cent. Truly you were." he says sarcastically. "Well, Red and Spikey, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around… I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He raises his cane and fires a bullet at the two children.

Jason jumps in front of Ruby shield raised to block the shot. It detonates on impact knocking Jason back into Ruby with a grunt. They both get up and look around to see Roman climbing up a building to escape. "Is it alright if we go after him" Ruby asks.

Both turn to get an answer from the Shopkeeper

He replies with a "Uh huh."

"Let's go" Jason says.

They run after Torchwick, Ruby running up the wall while leaving Jason to have to climb. They reach the roof just in time to Roman reach the other side. Jason transforms his sword into gun form and points it at Roman as Ruby yells" Hey!"

"Persistent…" Roman grumbles without looking at them. A Bullhead flies out from under the building and Roman jumps onto it. He turns to face the kids and shouts, "End of the line twerps!" as he throws a burn Dust crystal onto the ground in front of the two children. He fires a whining blast at the crystal at their feet. Jason jumps in front of Ruby and raises his shield to defend him and Ruby and braces for impact. When it doesn't come they look up to see a blond woman with oval glasses standing in front of them with a protective glyph in front of her.

Roman grunts and runs to the cockpit and says to the woman in the seat, "We've got a huntress!"

The woman walks to the open hatch to face the new arrival.

She pushes up her glasses then waves her riding crop and fires a purple blast into the air above the Bulkhead. A mini storm appears trapping the Bulkhead in place, "The hell…?" comments Roman, she then waves her riding crop downward which causes icicles to rain down on the Bulkhead, causing it to shake violently.

The woman stumbles a bit then regains her footing. She extends her hand and a blast of flame erupts from her fingertips and shoots it at the blonde Huntress the Huntress steps back and dodges the attack but when the blast hits the ground it splatters all over it. The woman gestures upward with her hand. The ground starts to glow the blonde notices and jumps away as the ground erupts in fire. The blond jumps out of the way then using her telekinetic abilities she uses the rubble to form a spike. She launches it at the cockpit of the plane.

Torchwick angles the plane so it ricochets of.

The blonde Huntress, Glynda Goodwitch, splits the spike in four and surrounds the Bulkhead. She launches it all at the plane. The mysterious woman summons her own glyphs and blasts the rubble to dust.

Jason and Ruby pulls out their weapons, changes them to ranged mode and start shooting at the woman.

The lady blocks every shot with her hands then with a wave the ground all around erupts into flame. They jump out of the way. Unfortunately the criminal managed to escape.

Jason and Ruby turn towards Glynda with awed faces.

"You're a Huntress" says Ruby

"Holy crap!" Jason excalimed

"Can I have your autograph!?" both of them squeal.

 _ **Interrogation Room**_

Jason is sitting in a chair in a dark room lit only by a dim light.

He has been here for the last five minutes but it felt like hours.

He was worried about Ruby. He should have guessed that she would get herself into trouble. He was asked by her dad to go find her from the Dust shop. He lives with her family ever since he finished his training with the infamous warrior Evin Xing. He has been living with them ever since.

Suddenly the door opens to reveal a man with circular glasses and gray hair. The infamous Professor Ozpin.

"Greetings young man." said Ozpin

"Hi", Jason replied

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Ozpin asked

"I learned it from Master Xing", said Jason

"The greatest swordsman in all of Remnant?" asked Ozpin

"Yes sir", Jason answered.

Ozpin stares at him for a few seconds, "You...have golden eyes."

"Um... Yes sir?" Jason said.

"You don't seem to be related to Ruby Rose." Ozpin said.

"I'm not I live with them, ever since my parent died Master Xing found me on the streets he took me in fed me and trained me, once I finished my training I met Ruby in the park. She was being bullied by other kids from her school. I taught them a lesson and helped her and from that day on we became best of friends."

"Hmm… tell me, do you want to become a Huntsman.

"Yes I would" Jason replied

"Do you know who I am?" asked Ozpin

"Of course, your Headmaster Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon."

"Hello", Ozpin said

"Hi', said Jason.

"Would you like to come to my school" Ozpin asked

"It would be an honor", Jason replied

Ozpin considered this for a few moments then said, "Very well then, you are accepted into Beacon."

Jason's eye grew wide, "Your serious!?" asked Jason thinking that this was a dream.

"Of course I'm serious." Ozpin said with a smile.

"Alright!" Jason exclaims.

Jason steps out of the room to find Ruby waiting outside. When she sees him she dashed over to him in the blink of an eye

"What happened? Are you okay? What did he tell you? Are you in trouble?" Ruby asked in a blur. " Hey calm down! I'm fine he asked my where I learned to fight and invited me to Beacon." Jason replied.

"Wait you're going to Beacon, too!?" Ruby looks at him in surprise.

"Uh… Yeah, wait what do you mean by 'too'? Are you going as well?" Jason asked

"Yes I won't be alone! Yes! YESSS!" Ruby ran around him while squealing in joy as Jason just smiled and shook his head.

 **Airship to Beacon**

Jason and Ruby are on a ship to Beacon and Ruby is being strangled by her sister, Yang,

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang said

"Yang stop you're going to cut of her circulation" Jason says as he sees Ruby is turning a bit purple.

"But I'm so proud of her!" Yang says letting go.

"Really Sis it was nothing", says Ruby

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." Yang says gesturing to all the people on board..

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees' okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees!" Ruby says

"What does bee's knee even mean anyway?" Jason askes but is ignored by Yang who is still talking to Ruby. He decides to leave them alone he turns around and notices a familiar flash of dark brown hair. He smiles ' _Looks like he made it to'_ he runs over to the boy and puts him in a headlock.

"Gaahhh! Yo' Jason my man let me go!" says the boy with a laugh.

Jason lets the boy go while laughing "How's it been Niko? Long time no see!"

"You too man, didn't know you made it to Beacon." Niko says

"Of course I did, no surprise that you made it ,too, we were both trained by Evin", Jason replies

"Yeah guess so" Niko says then he looks up at Jason and asks "Hey is Yang here?" he asks

"Yeah" Jason points to the two sisters "She's there want to go talk to her?"

"Oh hell yeah! C'mon bro." Niko says as he ran over to Yang while shouting here name.

Jason shakes his head and smiles as he ran after his friend. Niko has had a crush on Yang since they first met.

Niko is Jason's best friend. They met at Master Xing's monastary. They trained together and are best friends. Niko is a boy with dark brown hair, and chocolate colored skin. his weapons are his two combat gloves. At the wrist section are four Dust canisters filled with Ice, Burn, Energy, and Wind Dust. He can charge the different Dusts into his fist to give his punches more damage. He wears a green army jacket with a gray t-shirt underneath. He has black pants and he wears combat boots. his hair is short and curly. he is a pretty musculer person.

"Sup Firecracker!" Niko shouts

Yang turns to see Niko and smiles, "Hey Niko how've you been?" Yang said.

"I've been good girl. Damn it's been to long!" Niko said.

"Hi Niko!" Ruby said

"Yo' Ruby… wait why are you here?" Niko asked earning a jab from Jason.

"Ow…what?" Niko said

"Ozpin said I could come to Beacon" Ruby said

"Wait but your like what fifteen you should still be in Signal!" Niko said

"Yes but for some reason Ozpin invited her. So since the headmaster decided to invite her she is a student of Beacon." Jason says

"That's cool." Says Niko

 _ **News Reporter:** The robbery was lead by the nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale Police department. Back to you, Lisa._

 _ **Lisa:** Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when the members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted…_

The holographic screen disappears and a holographic image of Glynda Goodwitch appears.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon!" said Glynda

"Who's that?" Niko asks Jason

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch" said Glynda almost as if she could hear him.

"Oh"

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

The image fades and students star pointing and talking among each other.

"Whoa guys look" Niko says as he points out the window.

"Wow!" Ruby stares in awe at the view

"Hey Rubes look you can see Signal from here!" Jason says.

"I guess home isn't too far after all" Ruby says

Jason puts his hand on Ruby's shoulder and says "Beacon's our home now Rubes"

They hear a moan nearby and sees a blond boy looking a little queasy and holding his stomach and mouth. He turns away from the window and runs past Jason and the others.

"I guess the view isn't for everyone" Yang says

"It was a nice moment while it lasted" Nathan said

"I wonder who we're gonna meet?" Jason wondered

"I just hope their better than 'Vomit Boy'." Ruby replies earning a ruffle of the hair from Jason and a laugh from Niko and Yang.

Jason then notices a greenish yellow liquid on Yang's shoe

"Oh Yang gross that kid puked on your shoe!" Jason exclaimed

"Gross, gross, gross…"

"Ah that's nasty!" Nathan said

"Get away, get away! Get away from me!"


	2. Chapter 2 The Shining Beacon

Team JSON

Chapter 2

The Shining Beacon Pt. 1

An airship docks at Beacon a blond boy runs of and makes a beeline to a trash can. Once he reaches it he barfs into the can.

Ruby, and yang step of the airship first then Jason and Niko walk of a few minutes after carrying their carry-on luggage.

"Well looks like those two are excited." Niko comments,

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Ruby just dragged her off. Come on lets catch up!" Jason replies.

As they run toward Ruby and Yang they can't help but gawk at the site at Beacon.

"Dang, and I though Master Evin's temple was huge, but this makes it look like a house!" Niko exclaims.

"Whoa!" Jason said in an awed voice.

Then they hear a squeal from up front and see Ruby in her "chibi mode" gawking at different weapons "Oooo that boy has a collapsible staff!" she squeals then gasp as another kid passes by "And she's got a fire sword!" Yang grabs Ruby by the hood and says something that they can't hear.

"Obsessed with weapons. Why not." Niko says

Jason scoffs, "Yeah, you should have seen her when we first met. She would stop talking for over an hour."

"Hah, well I'll find us a spot in the auditorium, meet you there!" Niko says as he runs of to find them a spot.

Jason shakes his head as he watched Niko catch up to Yang then start flirting with her, _Heh lady killer._

"Better go help out or she's going to get in trouble" Jason thinks aloud as he walks to Ruby. Just as he says that Ruby falls down into a stack off boxes, knocking them over. This caused a girl in a white dress and jacket walk up to Ruby. She has skin so pale that it was almost white, she had long white hair tied into a ponytail. She starts yelling at Ruby about how she could have caused extreme damage to the things inside. As Jason looks on he starts to walk towards them to help Ruby out.

The white girl pulls out a bottle of Dust and says things while shaking it causing the loose cap to create giant clouds of Dust in front of her and Ruby.

Jason starts running towards them remembering that Ruby is allergic of dust. She then sneezes causing an explosion and creating a crater in the ground.

Jason internally sighs, _'Day one and she's already caused collateral damage, yikes.'_

As he gets closer he hears the girl shout at Ruby, "Unbelievable, this exactly the think I was talking about!" the girl yells.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby says.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here aren't you a little too young to be attending Beacon?" the girls yells again.

This time Jason is just a few feet away and he gets slightly ticked off when he hears this.

"Well…I…" Ruby tries to explain but is cut off by the girl making Jason madder.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparing and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters. So watch where you're going!" The girl says arms crossed looking all high and mighty which pisses Jason of even more.

' _Who the hell does this girl think she is.'_ He steps up and says "Hey she said she was sorry princess!" while glaring at her.

"It's heiress actually." a voice said from beside them. They turn to see turn to see a girl in a black jacket and pants walk up to them. she had medium length, straight black hair. She wore black sneakers her eyes were onyx black.

"Weiss Schnee heiress of the Schnee dust company. One of the largest energy propellant in the world." says the girl. "Huh, explains why your such a douche bag." Jason says earning a glare from Weiss and an amused glance from the newcomer.

She turns back to the girl, "Finally some recognition!" she says in exasperation. Then another darkly dressed girl who has a bit more white and a bow in her hair walk up while saying,

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces." she says.

Then the girl in black adds, "And don't forget the questionable business partners." Getting a snicker from Ruby and Jason and a smile from the girl with the bow, while earning a glare from Weiss.

"Wha-how dare—!" she says clearly mad the, "the nerve of-! Ugh!" she turns of here heels and walk away leaving he servants to help her clean up the mess.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby shouts after the girl.

"Hey don't bother kid, she was a jerk, no need to make things up to a jerk." Jason says.

Ruby looks down sadly "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day."

"Hey cheer up Rubes it's you first day don't make such a big deal out of it." Jason says .

He turns to thank the other two girls but sees that they are walking away. Ruby notices too and slumps to the floor, "Welcome to Beacon." she says gloomily.

Jason helps her up just as a blond kid runs over to see then.

"She okay?" he asks

"Yeah she's fine just had a rough first day." Jason says.

"Oh… Hi I'm Jaune." the boy said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Jason." Jason said.

"Hi I'm Ruby" she says. Then she giggles and asks, " Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" earning a laugh from Jason who also recognized the boy.

 _ **A few minutes later**_

"All I'm saying is motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune explains to Jason and Ruby who are still trying to hold in laughs.

"Look I'm sorry Vomit Boy was the first thing that came in mind." Ruby says

"Oh yeah well what if I called you crater face" Jaune said earning a laugh from Jason.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" ruby exclaims face red.

"Well, the names Jaune Arc, short sweet rolls of the tongue. Ladies love it." Jaune says.

Jason snickers and asks "Do they?".

"They will! At least I hope they will. My mother always said that… never mind." Jaune says and looks away.

Jason laughs at this then they all walk in a awkward silence for a few moments until Ruby decided to break it.

"Sooo… I've got this!" she says as she activates her scythe.

"Woah! Is that a scythe?" Jaune says looking alarmed.

"What do you think genius?" Jason says sarcastically.

"It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle." Ruby explains.

"Uh… what?" Jaune says confused as to what just came out of Ruby's mouth.

"It's also a gun" Jason explains.

"Oh. That's cool.!" Jaune exclaims.

"Yeah. Though she's not the only one with the flashy weapons." Jason says as he raises his left arm. It has a magnetic bracer for his shield. It glows then the shield on his back slides and clamps onto the bracer in the blink on an eye. "I got a magnetic bracer for my shield so I can easily access it and so I can retrieve my shield if it gets knocked away and…" he unclamps his three feet long sword from his back, clicks a button on it and causing it to shift into an assault rifle. "I also have Argos here. He's a compact sword assault rifle."

"Whoa" Jaune says in awe.

Jason puts away his weapons, he turns his to Jaune, "So what do you have?"

"Oh! Uh… I got this sword!" Jaune says pulling out his sword.

Jason noticed that the way he held it looked like he had never used a sword before but he ignored this.

"Ooooooooohhhh…" Ruby said

"Nice" Jason said, "Can I inspect it?"

"Uh… sure?" Jaune said handing him his sword.

Jason studied the sword, it was straight and well cared for though it was slightly dull.

"Not bad though it is dull." Jason said

"Oh should probably take care of that." Jaune said giving an embarrassed chuckle, "I also got this shield.'

"What can they do?" Ruby asked as she poked at the shield causing it to retract and expand rapidly, which caused Jaune to lose his grip on the shield. After some fumbling he finally manages to grab it.

"Well… the shield gets smaller.. so when I get tired of carrying it I can just… put it away." Jaune explained.

"But won't that weigh the same?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." Jaune said sadly.

"Well I was kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I kind of went overboard designing my weapon." Ruby said.

"Wait, you guys made that?" Jaune asked with a surprised look.

"Of course, all Huntsmen and Huntresses forge their weapons. Didn't you make yours?" Jason said.

"It was a hand-me down. My great-great grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune says sadly while looking down.

"…sounds more like a family heirloom to me! Well I like it not many people appreciate the classics these day." Ruby says.

"Yeah, the classics," Juane says as he puts away his sword.

"So why did you greet us in the courtyard?" Jason askes

"Ehh… why not? My mom always said 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'." Jaune answered.

"Hmmm…Hey, where are we going?"

"Oh I don't know. I was just following you guys." Jaune said as they stop and look around, "You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some recognizable land mark?"

Jason and Ruby both chuckle.

"Is that a 'no'." Jaune asked

"That's a no." answered Jason.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3 The Shining Beacon Pt 3

Chapter 3

The Shining Beacon Pt. 2

Jason, Jaune, and Ruby finally make it to the auditorium. Yang and Niko notice them walking in and call them over.

"Yo, Jason, Ruby over here! We saved you a spot!" Niko called out.

Jason sees and turns to Jaune, " Oh, sorry gotta go! See ya Jaune!" Jason says to Jaune.

"Yeah, see you after the ceremony!" Ruby said and they both ran over to their friends.

"Hey wait!" Jaune calls out, then sighs, "Great, where am I supposed to find another nice quirky girl and cool, friendly sidekick to talk to!" he says in frustration. As he walk of he is oblivious to the fact that a redheaded girl was looking at him.

"How's your first day going guys?" Yang asks.

"Well it's been fine for me, but it's been kind of rough for Ruby here." Jason says.

"What do you mean?" asked Nathan. "Well, first of Yang here ditched her, then she … exploded." Jason said.

"Yikes meltdown already?" Yang said with a worried look. "No, he mean I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! There was a fire and I think some ice." she said trying to recall.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang said not believing a word her sister said.

"Uhg, I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage!" Ruby starts explaining.

Jason notices that Weiss girl creep up behind Ruby. He reaches a hand out to tap Ruby's shoulder to warn her, but she is so into explaining to Yang that she ignored him.

"And then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed. And then I exploded! And then she yelled at me again." Ruby continued.

As she said this the girl got ever so much closer and Jason frantically tried to get Ruby's attention but to no avail.

"And I felt really, really bad! And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"Ruby!"

"Yes?" No sooner did Ruby turn around did the white haired girl point a finger at her and yell.

"You!"

"Oh, god its happening again!" Ruby cried out in panic as she jumped into Jason's arms then blushes andhops back to the ground, he face was redder than before, "Sorry!". "It's alright," Jason said his face burning up as well

"You were lucky we weren't blown of the side of a cliff!" Weiss yelled.

"Oh my god you really exploded!" Yang said in realization.

"It was an accident! It was an accident!" Ruby cried out.

Wiess brings out a brochure title "Dust for Dummies and Other Inadequate Individuals".

Ruby looks at her questioningly, "What's this?" Jason asks. Weiss takes a deep breath then starts to recite.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damage sustained while operating a Schnee dust company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their costumers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field." As she speaks she starts to talk faster until her words blend together into one and her tone starts to gain a higher pitch.

Ruby looks up from the brochure confused as to what Weiss just said

"Uhhh…?"

"You really want to start making things up to me?" Weiss asked

"Absolutely!" Ruby said.

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again." Weiss answered.

"Look sounds like you guys just got off the wrong foot" Niko said

"Yeah, so why don't you just start all over and be friends, okay?" Yang said.

"Yeah! Great idea sis!" Ruby says as she turns to Weiss, she sticks out her hand and says,

"Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies together." Ruby says sincerely.

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there" she said in a sarcastic tone as she gestures towards Jaune with her thumb. Ruby, not hearing the sarcasm dripping from Weiss' voice looked excited and asked,

"Oh wow, really?"

Weiss looks at her with a stern expression and flatly says, "No."

At that moment Professor Ozpin steped onto the stage and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention,

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone you craft and acquire new skills. And when you finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." As he says this Ruby grins and looks to Yang, Niko, Jason, and Weiss.

Ozpin continues, "But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only take you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Yang flips her hair over her shoulder as the group all look at each other. Ozpins steps of the stage and Glynda takes the microphone,

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!" she, too then walks of the stage leaving the group to wonder about the speech.

"He seemed kind of off… almost as if he wasn't there." Yang said.

Just then Jaune walks up to Weiss.

"I'm a natural blond, you know!" he says which causes Weiss to faceplam.

 _ **Beacon: Ballroom**_

The ballroom is crowded as Jason and Niko walk in with their pajamas on, carrying their sleeping bags. Jason wearing a slate colored shirt and slate blue pants, and Nathan wearing a green tank top, to show off his biceps, and dark green shorts.

"So… where do you wanna sleep?" Jason asked Niko though he already knew the answer before his friend even said anything. Nathan points at Yang and Ruby as Ruby throws a pillow at Yang for saying something.

"Let's sleep there." Niko said

Jason can't help but snicker at his friends look, " Alright, but don't do anything stupid." They see Ruby throw another pillow at Yang.

"Sup", calls out Niko as they arrive.

"Hey guys!" said Ruby and Yang.

"So what you doing Rubes?" asked Jason

"Writing letters to friends back home." Ruby says

Jason smiles and ruffles Ruby's hair,

"You miss them already?"

She shakes off his hand and grumbles.

"It's not like I could bring my friends with me to Beacon!" Ruby says

"It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune? He's nice." Yang asks, "And don't forget about us!" Niko said

"Yeah, see! Plus three friends! That's a three hundred percent increase!" Yang said cheerfully.

"I think Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero" Ruby said sadly as she lays on her back.

"Come on kid, there's no such thing as a negative friend. You just made one friend and one enemy." Jason said to try to make his friend feel better.

"And can you stop calling me 'kid'? I'm only one year younger than you!" Ruby said annoyed.

"Whatever you say… kid." Jason said with a smile as he dodges a pillow thrown by Ruby.

"Look it's only been one day. Trust, me you got friends all around you. You just haven't met then yet." Yang said.

Ruby rolls over onto her back and stares at the sealing then she looks over to the wall where a girl with yellow eyes and black hair is sitting reading a book.

"That girl…" Ruby said

"What you know her?" asked Niko.

"Not really, we just met her in the courtyard after Ruby blew up." Jason answered

"Why not go talk to her?" Yang says as she drags Ruby away.

Jason smiles and rolls his eyes as he and Nathan prepare to sleep he saw a familiar face one sleeping bag away from him.

He got up walk over to the raven haired girl. He walked over to her and waved,

"Hey, you're the girl from this morning right?" he asked

She looked up from her book,

"Why yes and you're the boy from this morning." she said.

"Uh… yeah my names Jason," he then gestures at the rest of his friends, "that's Ruby, Yang, and Niko."

The girl raises an eyebrow, "Do you really think its wise to tell a stranger the name of all you friends?" she asked

"Meh, if you mess with them you gotta get through me first." he said. He then looks down at her, "So what's you name," he asked.

She looked at him with her onyx black eyes for a moment then said "My name is Olivia, Olivia Qi." she said cautiously.

Jason grinned and stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you Olivia."

She shook his hand just as he hears and argument break out behind him. He turns to see Weiss and Yang arguing.

He groans and was about to go over to stop then when three shots rang out through the air. He followed the bullet trails to see a girl dressed in bright purple holding a purple revolver, and she did not look to happy, "Hey idiots we're trying to sleep here." She shouted.

Jason can't help but roll his eyes, _'I'm pretty sure you just woke everyone in the room.'_ He wanted to shout, but decided to keep it to himself. He turns forward the group who still looked a bit shocked at what just happened. He turn to the girl sitting by the wall with the candles, "So... nice to meet you, whats your name?"

"Blake Belladonna" she said.

"So, Blake I think we should, you know, lights out." he said in a whisper.

She nodded and blew out the candles with a 'whoosh'.


	4. Chapter 4 The First Step

Team JSON

Chapter 4

The First Step

A boy opens his eyes to see an energetic, orange hair girl.

"Wake up sleepy butt!" the girl yelled at the boy. The boy sits up with a weary *sigh*. The girl jumps around saying in a sing-song voice,

"It's morning, it's morning, it's morning, it's mooooring!"

The boy sighs again.

They are now in a bathroom with the boy brushing his teeth and the girl still talking,

"I can't believe we have been at Beacon for a full twenty four hours!. Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything I mean you the perfect student and I'm well I'm me! But it's crazy ya'know?"

Then they are in the ballroom with the boy tightening the stings on his sleeping bag while the girl continued to talk,

"We've been friends for sooo long. What are the odds that we'd still be together? Well, not 'together' together. Not that I'm not saying you're not handsome! You are handsome but that's just weird… right?

Now they are in the cafeteria with the boy cutting his pancake while the girl still talking, now with a pancake hanging out of her mouth,

"Right. What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together." the girl said. She then slurps up the pancake that was hanging out of her mouth, she then continues to talk,

"Ooh! We should come up with some sort of plan! To make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No that won't work he has the school.

The scene changes yet again with the boy opening his weapons locker and readying his weapons while his friend still talked,

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal!" she gasps as she comes up with an idea, "A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth!"

"Nora…" the boy says finally speaking.

"Yes Ren?" asked Nora, "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." Ren says as he sheaths his weapons, which were automatic pistols with a blade facing downward at the front, into his sleeves.

"That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're together!" Nora says with excitement.

"Come on Nora let's go." Ren says as they leave for the initiation.

As they walk past Jason and Niko who are also getting their weapons ready Niko comments,

"What do you think they're so worked up about?"

Jason looks up from cleaning his weapon for a moment and just shrugs then goes back to cleaning it.

He then placed it on the magnetic clamp on his back and said,

"Not sure, come on lets go check on the other two." Jason said as he clamped his shield on his back, too.

They go meet up with Yang and Ruby. They see Ruby being oddly cheerful this morning.

"Sup Rubes, you seem awfully cheer this morning." Niko commented

"Yep, no more awkward small talk or 'getting to know you' stuff. Today I let my sweetheart do the talking." She says as she hugs her scythe, Crescent Rose, in its sheathed form.

"Well remember Ruby you not the only one who's going through initiation." Yang said.

"Yeah, if you want to grow up you have to get to know new people and learn to work together." Jason said agreeing with Yang.

"Ugh, you sound like my dad." Ruby groaned, "Okay first of all what does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to tell me to grow up. I drink milk!" she said.

"Uh I don't think that's how it works kid." Niko said, "But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked.

"Uh, I don't know I'll just be on one of you guys' teams or something." Ruby said in an unsure voice. The three looked at each other. Then Jason nervously said,

"Maybe you should be on someone else's team instead."

"My dear friends, are you guys implying that you all do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby said angrily as she pointed a finger at each of them.

"No kid of course not!" Niko says waving his arms in front of him in denial.

"We just thought it would help you break out of your shell!" Yang said.

"What the!? I don't need to break out of my shell!" Ruby yells angrily.

"I think we should leave." Jason whispered to Niko, "Yeah, good idea." Niko answered back.

As they left they saw Weiss talking to Pyrrha.

"Hey it's that girl." Jason says recognizing her.

"Who is she?" Niko asked. "Remember the girl I beat in the tournament in Mistral?" Jason asked

"Wait that's her?" Niko said surprised, "Yeah she graduated top of her class at Sanctum and won the tournament four years in a row until she battled me in the final round, hardest fight of my life I almost lost."

"Dang she sounds tough." Niko said as they walked towards Beacon Cliff where the initiation is supposed to begin.

"Yeah she put up a great fight, lasted around an hour, got me down to half aura." Jason said, "Damn I would like to fight her one day." Niko said with a smile.

"You'd probably lose." Jason teased with a laugh.

"Shut up." Niko said as he playfully punched Jason on the shoulder as they continued to walk towards Beacon Cliff.

When they arrived they saw some students were already there standing on launch pads. They chose the two at the end, they went to their spots and waited for the rest of the students.

Not long after Yang, Ruby, and Jaune came out and stood next to them, Jason going first, then Niko, then Yang, then Ruby, and finally Jaune.

"For years you have trained to become warriors." Ozpin said gaining everyone's attention, "And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." Glynda said, "Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today."

"What?" Ruby said making scared noises afterward.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well." Ozpin said.

Ruby made another scared groan.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin added.

Jason looks over at Ruby her world shatters around her, "What?!" Ruby yelled in a panic.

"See, I told you!" Nora said to Ren. "After you've partnered up make you way to the northern of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die." Ozpin said grimly.

To this Jaune lets out a nervous chuckle while Jason and Niko shares a wide grin.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of you initiation." Ozpin continued, "But our instructors will not intervene. You will find and abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah.. um… sir?" Jaune said raising his hand.

"Good, now take your positions!" Ozpin called out completely ignoring Jaune. Everyone took a stance. Jason crouched low and equipped his sword and shield with Niko doing the same, readying his dust gloves.

'Uh, sir I've got a, um, a question." Jaune said nervously he said not seeing everyone get ready for launch.

Weiss's launchpad counter ticked to zero and then she was launched into the air.

Jaune, oblivious to this, asked his question, "So this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what was it?"

As he says this more students are launched into the air.

Jason looks over at Jaune and shakes his head, ' _He's not going to make it is he?_ ' Jason thought as he was launched into the followed shortly by Niko who let out a woop of joy.

He then hears Jaune's terrified scream as he is launched into the air as well and smiles.


	5. Chapter 5 The First Step Pt 2

Team JSON

Chapter 5

The First Step pt. 2

Jason flew through the air. He strapped his shield to his feet as he crashed through trees feet first. He lands and slides a few feet then stops. He unstraps his shield from his feet and clamps it on the bracer on his left arm. He quickly pulls out his sword and looks around.

' _Nothing here, good, time to find the relics… and possibly a partner.'_ he thinks to himself as he runs. He hears explosion in the distance, _'Guess some of us have already encountered Grimm.'_ he thought. Just as he finishes his thought, three Ursas popped out of the trees.

Without slowing down, he cleaved all three of them in half with one quick swipe with his sword. The Grimm pieces fell on the ground and turned into black smoke.

He kept running, until more twelve Ursas popped up.

"Aw, come on what are the chances!" he groaned.

As the first Ursa charged him, he cross slashed it with his sword then rolled to the next Ursa and stabbed it. As he turned two more Ursas smashed into him. He rose his shield just in time to block one, but the other ones paw crashed into him. He activated his semblance which caused the Ursa to reel back in pain clutching its paw to its chest.

He then dashed forward and sliced through it he then used that momentum to kick another Ursa in the face, breaking its skull and killing it. Then riding of that momentum he hurled his shield at another. It crashed into that Ursa knocking it on its back. He then ran over and stabbed it in the belly.

He felt a heavy force slam into the back of him. Next thing he knew he was flying towards a tree. He slams into it causing it to splinter. He lands and rolls then turns around with a strange grey glow around him.

"Alright, so... plan b."

He then charged at all the Ursas with a yell. He ducked under ones paw and slashed it on the chest. Then he kicked it into another Ursa, he jumps in the air and stabs through the first Ursa killing the one behind him. He then spins around and slashes the seventh one.

As the seventh Ursa fell he looked at the rest, he charges but before he can reach them he hears the jingle of chains then all five of the Ursas lurched forward and died. Then apparently out of no where, Olivia appears with daggers in both hands, he noticed that the daggers are connected to chains that reach up into her sleeve.

"… I could have taken them." he said.

She scoffs and walks away, "Come on, we're partners now so we'll have to work together." she said.

Jason shrugs then runs after her.

' _Wonder where Niko is.'_

 **Niko**

Niko falls through the air. He activates his semblance which creates a glowing green armor around him. He hits the ground in a crouch cracking the earth around him. He stands up and readies his gloves and starts to walk his semblance flickers out.

"Wonder if Jason has gotten a partner yet?" he wondered aloud.

"Welp, as long as I'm on his team I'm fine if he already found a par-" he is cut off from his thoughts as he hears a rustle from the bushes _,_ he creeps toward the bushes with his fists raised.

He creeps closer and closer than pushes the leaves aside… and almost gets his head cleaved off by a sword. He quickly jumps back and readies his Dust gloves. When the attacker comes out of the bushes he looks up to see a familiar pair of purple eyes.

"Hey aren't you the girl who brought that gun with you to bed last night?" he said

"Why yes and 'the girl's ' name is Sonya thank you very much." Sonya shooting him a glare.

"Hey, didn't mean nothing 'bout it! Just wondering." he said.

"Uhg, come on, since I met eye contact with _you_ we have to be partners now." she said looking annoyed.

This ticked of Niko, "Yo whats your problem, I didn't do nothing to you and you start being all bitchy on me."

" My problem, I don't have a problem, now come on!" she yelled at him.

"Alright sheesh, don't be so bossy." He grumbled

 _ **Jason**_

Olivia and Jason make it to the forest temple, as they approach them, they see Yang and the other Blake girl from last night.

"Looks like your friends are already there." Olivia said.

"Yeah wonder where Ruby is?" he says, "She can probably hold out on her own."

As they make it. Yang waves at them, "Hey Jason glad to see you made it!"

"Same to you." he said as he fist bumps her, "Have you seen Niko or Ruby?"

"Don't know. I hope their okay." Yang said.

"I'm sure their fine," Olivia said," for now let's choose a relic." Jason walks towards the relics.

Each one was on a podium… and they were all chess pieces.

"Huh, chess pieces, that's weird." Jason says. He inspects each chess piece carefully then he chooses a white bishop piece.

"let's pick this one. It was always my favorite peice in chess" he said. "Sure." Olivia says

"What about you guys?" he says turning back to look at Yang and Blake.

"Hmmm… how about a cute little pony?" she says as she holds a white knight piece.

"Alright," said Blake with a roll of her eye and a smile.

They suddenly hear a scream from the distance, "Oh no some girls in trouble!" Yang said, "What should we do?" Jason raises an eyebrow _' Don't think that was a girl.'_ He thought to himself he then hears a familiar voice shout above him. He looks up just in time to see Ruby falling from the sky yelling, "HEADS UUUUPPPP!"

END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. Chapter 6 The Emerald Forest

Team JSON

Chapter 6

The Emerald Forest

Jaune and Pyrrha are walking through the Emerald Forest. They partnered up when Pyrrha threw he spear at Jaune to stop him from his fall and pinned him to a tree. She then found him and they partnered up.

As they walk through the forest Pyrrha pushes away a branch in front of her face. When she lets go it snaps back and smacks Jaune in the face.

"Ow!" he cries out as he is knocked back.

" Jaune! I'm sorry!" Pyrrha says as she reaches down to help Jaune.  
"Heh. It's alright. It's just a scratch." he says, "Why didn't you activate your aura?" Pyrrha asked.

"Huh" Jaune asked with a confused look.

"Your aura." Pyrrha said, "Gesundheit" Jaune says.

"Jaune, do you know what aura is?" she asked. He scoffs and answers, "of course I do, do you know what aura is?" he says badly hiding his cluelessness.

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts." she explained, "Have you ever felt like you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?"

"Uh yeah." Jaune answers.

Ren walks into a clearing. He narrows his eyes, as King Taijitsu a giant grimm snake rises out of the ground. It slithers around Ren and curls up in front of Ren then strikes.

"With practice aura can be our shield. Everyone has it. Even animals." Pyrrha explains, "What about monsters?" Jaune asks.

"No the monsters we fight are black at the soul." Pyrrha says.

Ren flips back and dodges the grimm as it crashes to the ground. It then comes right back up and head-butts Ren. Ren flips and lands as the grimm starts to curl around him ready to crush him.

"The manifestation of anonymity." Pyrrha says.

Ren equips his gun and jumps out from the middle of the grimm while shooting it.

"They are the darkness we are the light." Pyrrha says.

As Ren is falling he kicks the grimm in the head.

"That's why we fight them." Jaune says.

The grimm falls and collapses from the impact. As it gets back up it gets slashed in the face by Ren.

"That's why we fight them." Jaune said

"It's not about why, it's about knowing" Pyrrha says.

The snake uses the momentum to turn around and attempt to strike at Ren. He jumps out of the way and does a flip. He flips downward and stabs the snake in the head

"It's about understanding both dark and light that helps us manifest our aura." she says.

A white head emerges from the boy of the Grimm and attacks Ren catching him off guard.

"Everyone has some of both." Pyrrha continues.

Ren flips out of the way when he lands there are now two heads on the snake one white and one black.

"By bearing your soul outward as a force you can deflect harm." Pyrrha says.

As the two heads attack him he jumps on the first head and runs toward the other head.

"All of our tools and equipment are our conduits for aura."

Ren slides in between the two heads while shooting. He jumps into the air only to be head-butted by the white head knocking him back and disarming him.

"You can project yourself and your soul with fire."

The black head towers above Ren who is on the ground weapon less. It strikes as Ren raises his hand and yells, "No!"

"It's like a force field!" Jaune says opening his eyes. "Yes if you want to look at it that way." Pyrrha says.

Ren is using his bare hands pushing the snakes fang back. A pink glow surrounds his hand as his aura protects it from being punctured. He then grabs the teeth and breaks it off causing the snake to scream in pain. It backs up then immediately charges forward again. Ren spins to the side then jams the teeth into its head.

He then reels back and using his aura to enhance his strength he slams his hand into the impaled teeth. The impact sends a shockwave through the snakes head causing it to bow off. Its headless stub tumbles to the ground. Ren then charges the second snake head.

"Now close your eyes and concentrate." Pyrrha tells Jaune. "Uhh…okay." Jaune says.

Pyrrha places her hand on his chest and closes her eyes. When she opens then he pupils dilate and becomes smaller. Both Jaune and Pyrrha begins to glow. Pyrrha begins to recite,

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite, and distanced, and unbound by death. I release your soul. And by my shoulder protect thee." She steps back and bends down in exhaustion.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune says worried, not knowing as he is glowing with his aura.

"It's alright I used my aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you know is your own." Pyrrha says.

She gives a smile as she sees Jaune's scratch closed up and disappears in a flash. "You have a lot of it." she says with a smile.

Jaune smiles as well, he looks down and says in awe, "Wow!" as he sees his aura for the first time.

Ren is standing over two dead King Taijisu bodys. With his Jade Dragons in each hand. He slides his guns away and pats the dust of his shoulders. Then something makes a weird noise, "Qrrraaawww qrrraaawww!" Nora pops out of a tree hanging upside down with a goofy smile on her face.

"Heh, I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like." he said. Nora then reaches over and taps him on the nose, "Boop!"

END OF CHAPTER 6


	7. Chapter 7 The Emerald Forest Pt 2

Team JSON

Chapter 7

The Emerald Forest pt. 2

Glynda and Ozpin are standing atop a cliff overlooking the forest. Both are holding their scrolls and looking at the students' progress.

"Our last pair has been formed sir." Glynda said, "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy. I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still she's probably better then Ms. Nikos." she says as she pulls up footage of Ren and Nora then of Jaune and Pyrrha. "Hmmm." Ozpin says.

"I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. I guess we'll found out soon enough." Glynda says.

"At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" she asked, when Ozpin doesn't answer she turns to look at him, "…Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin ignores her while he looks at footage of Ruby, Weiss, Nathan, and Samantha with Weiss and Samantha arguing about where to go.

"Hmmm…" he says.

 ** _Somewhere in the Forest..._**

"It's definitely this way!" Weiss yelled at Sonya. "No, it's this way!" Sonya yells back at Weiss.

"Ugh will you two just shut up!" Niko exclaimed, annoyed. "Why can't you guys just admit that we're lost?" Ruby said, also angry.

"Hey I know exactly where we are going! She's the one who doesn't!" Sonya yells pointing at Weiss.

"Me! You're the one who led Niko the wrong way…" they continue to argue. Nathans face starts to get red from annoyance then he finally snapped. He charges his fist full of Dust and fires it in between the two girls. It hits a tree behind them, the tree explodes into a million pieces. the two girls turned to stare at him with surprised expressions

"Will both of you shut up and admit that both of you have no clue at all!" Niko exclaimed.

"It's not like you two know where we're going either!" Weiss yells back. "Well at least we're not the ones pretending we know everything." Ruby yells back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" both Weiss and Sonya say together.

"She means both of you are huge idiots and we fucking hate you!" Nathan yelled as his semblance flared for a second.

"Grrr… come on we're leaving." said Sonya as she drags Nathan away as Nathan curses loudly the entire way.

 ** _Back to the present_**

"HEADS UUUUUPP!" Ruby yelled as she fell from the sky.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8 Players and Pieces

Team JSON

Chapter 8

Players and Pieces

Weiss and Ruby are hanging onto a Nevermore for dear life. Ruby thought of the idea to use the Nevermore to help find the Forest Temple.

"Ruby!" Weiss yells, "I told you this was a terrible idea!"

"We're fine!" Ruby yells back, "Stop worrying!"

"I am so far beyond worrying!" Weiss calls back. "…In a good way?" Ruby said with a puzzled expression.

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!" Weiss yells back.

"Well why don't we just jump!?"

"What are you insane!?" Weiss askes when she looks back, Ruby is gone.

"Oh you insufferable little red-!"

"Guys did you hear that what should we do?" Yang says trying to get everyone's attention. "Uhhh...Yang." Jason said pointing up.

"HEEEADS UUUP!" Ruby screams as she falls towards the ground, suddenly a Jaune comes flying out of nowhere and slams into Ruby causing them both to crash into a tree.

"What the…?" Jason said.

Ruby sits up, dizzy with little dogs and stars floating above her head, "What was that?" she said, she shakes her head to clear he thoughts. "Ahem" Ruby looks up to see Jaune stuck upside down in the tree "Hey Ruby" he says in and embarrassed voice.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asks.

"I—" Yang is then interrupted by loud crashing as a Grimm crashes through the tree. A pink flash crosses its back then it falls over and dies while Nora on it's back yells "Yeehaw" as the Grimm falls over.

"Aw its broken." she says sadly as she jumps on the back of the dead Grimm to inspect it.

"Ewww." she says as Ren follows behind her out of breath.

"Nora?" Ren says as he pants heavily, "Please…" he said in between breaths, "don't ever do that again."

As he looks up Nora is no longer on top of the Grimm. He looks around and spots Nora inspecting a rook piece, "Ooooo." she says, she picks up the piece and starts to sing, "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!"

"NORA!" Ren shouts at her. She stops her goofy dance and smiles as she mock salutes Ren, "Hehehe, coming Ren!" she says as she speeds her way to him.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Jason asked.

"I—" she is interrupted again as a giant scorpion Grimm, called a Death Stalker, charges through the foliage chasing Pyrrha. It snaps its pincers at Pyrrha, she jumps just barely missing her as she runs to the group.

"Juane!" she shouts as she sees him hanging upside down on a tree.

"Pyrrha!" he shouts back.

"Woah" Ruby says

"Ruby!" he said arms outstretched trying to get her to help him.

Ruby jumps of the tree and tucks and rolls as she hits the ground.

"Ruby?" Yang and Jason both say in surprise.

"Jason, Yang!" she says as she as she prepares to high five them. She is interrupted when Nora appears out of nowhere and shouts, "Nora!"

Pyrrha runs in with a Death Stalker behind her, she jumps out of the way of a Death Stalker's pincer. She keeps running in cirlces around the group with the Death Stalker chasing her.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asks as Yang twitches a bit.

Suddenly are more crashes and several trees are splintered as Samantha and Nathan come running in with a giant griffin Grimm that has the head of a eagle and the body of a lion on their tail. The Grimm is called a Griffin.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Niko yelled at her.

"Shut up and run!" Sonya yelled as they ran in.

"Did those two just run in with a Griffin following them?" she asks no one in particular.

"Grrr!" Yang growls as her semblance flares and flames explode around her, "I can't take it anymore! Can everybody just chill for two seconds before something crazy happens again!?"

A timer ticks in the background as Nathan, Sonya, and Ren arrive out of breath. As Yang finally calms down, Ruby taps her to get her attention then points up and says, "Um…Yang?" everyone looks up to see Weiss still holding onto the Nevermore with the Griffin trying to eat her.

"How could you leave me!?" she yelled at Ruby as the Nevermore let out a screech.

"I said 'jump' Ruby said, "She's gonna fall." said Blake, "Ditto" added Olivia. "She'll be fine." Ruby reassured. "She's falling." Ren finally said as Weiss hurtled towards them.

At this moment, Jaune finally managed to get untangled from the branches and looks up to see Weiss fall. He smiles as he sees a chance to maybe get Weiss to like him. He jumps off the tree arms outstretched. He catches Weiss and says in a flirtatious voice, "Just dropping in?" he says.

Both of them then look down and sees they are still in open air. Juane looks up in a panic, "Oh God…" he says as he starts to fall again, "nooooo—".

They land with a loud crash with Jaune on the bottom and Weiss sitting on his back, "My hero." Weiss says sarcastically, "My back." Jaune groans.

"Ouch." Niko says as he watches. "At least she landed on something soft." Jason said. "No I mean 'ouch' for Jaune." Nathan replied

"Oh".

Pyrrha then lands in the midst of the group, getting thrown by the Death Stalker.

"Great the gangs all hear! Now we can all die together!" Yang says in mock enthusiasm.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby says as she charges at the Death Stalker head on.

"Ruby wait!" Yang says trying to stop her.

Ruby charges the Death Stalker with her scythe unsheathes. Firing a shot from its barrel to propel her forward, she raises the scythe above her head and strikes at the Grimm. It bounces of the scorpions hard armor causing Ruby to stumble backwards.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" she says unaware of the Death Stalker creeping up behind her.

"Ruby watch out behind you!" Jason yells. She turns around to see the Death Stalker within striking distance. She fires a ineffective shot at the Death Stalker and runs away, folding up her scythe.

"RUBY!" Yang shouts as she runs toward Ruby with Jason and Niko in pursiut. The Nevermore flaps its wings and shoots its razor sharp feathers at them. A single giant feather catches onto Ruby's cape. Niko pulls Yang back just in time before she gets impaled,

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang yells, "Heads up!" Jason yells a few feet behind Yang. The Griffin, that was flying above with the Nevermore, swoops down and grabs Ruby by the hood and yanks her into the air.

"Crap!" Jason yells as he throws his shield at the Griffin hitting head on in the face, it lets out a roar of pain and lets go of Ruby. As she falls to the ground and tries to get back up, the Death Stalker gets ready to strikes at her

"RUBY!" Yang yells trying to reach out to her, just then a white blur passes by Yang, Jason and Nathan. Just before the stinger hits Ruby it is trapped in a bock of ice. When Ruby opens her eyes she sees Weiss standing in front of her, and the Death Stalker's tail frozen,

"You are so childish." Weiss says, "And dimwitted, and hyperactive. And don't even get me started on your fighting style." said. "And I suppose, I can be a bit…" Ruby flashes a nervous smile. "…difficult." Weiss said after a small pause, "But if we're going to do this", Weiss says as she bends down to be eye level with Ruby, "we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off I'll be…nicer." Weiss finishes.

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know that I can do this." Ruby answers. "Your fine" Weiss says as she walks off. "Normal knees", Ruby whispers with her hands clasped together. She gets up and takes a look at Weiss's handiwork, "Woah" she says as she sees that the Grimm's entire tail was stuck in the ice as it struggled to break free.

Yang runs up to her and gives Ruby a bear hug. "So glad your okay" she says as she lets go of Ruby, Jason ruffles her hair, "Quite the scare you gave us." he said with a relieved smile, "Man, girl don't ever do that again." Niko said with a laugh.

Suddenly the Nevermore and Griffin both screech as they soars through the air, "Guys, that things circling back." Jaune says pointing a nervous finger at the two Grimm, "What are we going to do?"

"Look there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss says as she gestures to the relics with her head. "She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs." Ruby says as Weiss smiles at her partners sudden seriousness. "She's right," Jason says as he walks up behind her, "There's no point in fighting these things." he says as he gestures toward the Grimms.

"Run and live, that is an idea that I can get behind" Jaune says, Niko lets out a chuckle in response, "Come on lets get our artifacts."

The three of them approach the artifacts and grabs a random one. Ruby chose a white knight piece, Jaune chose a white Rook piece, and Nathan grabs a white Bishop piece. They all look at each other and grin.

Right at that moment, the Death Stalker let out a screech as the ice holding its tail starts to crack, "Time we left." Ren said. "Right lets go." Ruby said. Jason gives a nod and waves everyone forward. Yang lags behind and looks at Ruby "What is it?" Blake asks.

"Nothing" Yang said smiling as she watches Ruby urge the group on with her cape flapping in the wind.

Jason activates his bracer which clamps his shield to his hand and unsheathes his sword, "Come on, Let's go." he says as he runs of after Ruby with the others in tow.

The group of Huntsmen in training run up a hill covered in the remains of ancient ruins. Everyone with their weapons drawn chooses a pillar to hide behind with their partner.

The Nevermore and the Griffin both land on two broken towers and lets out a loud screech. "Well that's great." Yang complains. Behind them the Death Stalker breaks through the forest and charges at them, "Aw man run!" Jaune shouts as everyone advances up the hill. "Nora distract it," Ren says,

"Sonya you, too." Jason says to Sonya she runs of to distract the Grimm. She pulls out her two Revolvers Ebony and Ivory. Her eyes get brighter as she activates her semblance and takes two well placed shots at two weak spots on the Grimm.

She jumps back behind cover as the bird Grimm shoots its feathers at her, Nora runs by jumping over the feathers. When he lands she pulls out her grenade launcher and fires heart tipped explosives at the Grimm. It screeches in pain as it gets hit in the face by the grenade and two more shots from Sonya find its mark.

Nora keeps shooting as everyone runs forward. Just then the Death Stalker crawls up behind her and is about to strike but gets slashed by Ren, and Blake. Olivia jumps from the sky then using her chain daggers slashes the Grimm across the face. Weiss pops in and pulls Nora out of there with a glyph to boost her.

Pyrrha looks behind her to see Blake and Ren running from the Death Stalker.

"Go, go!" she yells at Jaune as she crouches to fire at the approaching Grimm. Jason stops too and also gives suppressing fire. Ren jumps back and fires of as well as the Grimm gets closer they jump away from its claws and continues to run following everyone else.

The Nevermore flies back and crashes through the bridge they were on sending people flying, Ren, Pyrrha and Blake landed on the surface on the other side while Jaune was blown back on the bridge with Ruby, Yang and the others.

Jason, Sonya, Olivia, and Niko ended up on a platform under the bridge.

As the Nevermore flies off Ruby fires shots at it. Jaune looks back at the others and sees them shooting the Death Stalker. Blake gets knocked back as Ren charges to attack it.

"Man, we've gotta get over there." he says, "They need help."

"Let's do this." Nora says with a mischievous grin. Jaune looks down at the large chasm, "Yeah but, um, I can't make that jump." he said. Nora chuckles and knocks him on his butt. She shifts her grenade launcher into a giant hammer. She slams the bridge with it sending Jaune flying overhead screaming, "No, no, no, no, no!" she then flips it over puts a foot on it and pulls the trigger, the blast sending her flying across the gap.

She does a flip and smashes her hammer on the Death Stalkers head. As she sees the stinger come down she quickly fires a shot that propels her away from the Grimm.

As she dodges backwards she slides and bumps in to Blake causing her to stumble and fall of the end of the bridge. As she falls she fires a shot from her pistol, it spins through the air and lodges itself in the cliff. With a ribbon connected to it, she then swings herself up toward the Nevermore. She slashes its face then lands on its back. As she runs down its back she slashes all the way down the Nevermore with her Gambol Shroud. She then jumps of its tail and lands on a pillar then jumps away.

She lands next to Yang and says, "It's tougher than it looks!"

"Then lets hit it with everything we've got." as she activates her shotgun gauntlets, Ember Celica.

As the Nevermore flies towards them they already have their weapons ready for long ranged combat. Ruby turns her gun into scythe form so she can have a more accurate shot, Blake transforms her katana into her pistol, Weiss spins the wheel on her rapier, she then creates Dust beams and shoots them at the Nevermore along with her friends shooting it as well.

A few shots hit but doing no damage. The Nevermore charges and destroys the pillars they were standing on. They run on the debris and jump from rubble to rubble; Blake then jumps and runs up a pillar to a bridge on the top.

Yang uses her gauntlets to propel her upwards; Weiss summons a glyph and jumps off of it. Ruby fires her scythe and lands on a bridge shortly followed by Weiss, Yang lands and a bridge that was farther away and runs down it.

"None of this is working," Weiss says, Ruby looks around and sees Blake swing onto a bridge with her ribbon. She then looks at Yang who was firing shot after shot at the Nevermore. "I have a plan!" Ruby says, "Cover me!" as she jumps of the bridge using her scythe to propel her as Weiss readies her rapier.

Down on the platform under the broken bridge Jason and the others are trying and failing to fend of the Griffin. Niko jumps up and charges fire Dust into his gloves as he discharges the entire thing into the Grimm's face.

Sonya fires a few well-placed rounds that do no damage, as Olivia slashes at it from afar. Nathan charges his gloves full of Dust and launches it at the Griffin. Jason looks over this and thinks, ' _The damn things hide is too thick for us our weapons to penetrate, damn it why does this Griffin have to be as big as a dragon!'_ , he then throws his shield at the Griffin then fires of a few rounds into it. He runs jumps and slashes at the Grimm.

"Olivia, throw me!" he shouts. She nods then launches on of her chained blades at Jason. He grabs on and Olivia swings him into the air. As he soars upward he catches his shield then bashes the griffin in the face. As he falls he activates his semblance and lands on the platform cracking the rock around him.

He looks up, _Damn it how do we take that thing down!?,_ he looks around at the people he is fighting with, he sees Sonya rush up to the Griffin he revolvers now were short swords, she slashes the Grimm causing it to real back in pain. Olivia launches her chain daggers at the Grimm, it lodges itself into the Grimm's torso. Olivia starts to retract her chains the chain straightens and tenses. She starts to reel in the Griffin. the Grimm screeches and flaps its wings. it starts to take off higher into the air.

It starts to drag Olivia across the ground.

The Death Stalker yanks out its stinger causing the bridge to crumble. "We gotta move." Jaune says to his Pyrrha, Ren and Nora as they take of running.

They charge the Grimm. It strikes down with its stingers. Pyrrha raises he shield just in time to block the attack, as she transforms her rifle back to her sword and takes a swipe at the Death Stalker. She hits it in the face causing it to roar in pain.

It turns to strike with its other claw Jaune blocks it. Pyrrha jumps over Jaune and knocks the blow away with her sword, behind them Ren runs up firing his guns. The Death Stalker strikes at him. He grabs on to the stinger as it reels back up. He clings to it and fires his gun into joint connecting the stinger to the tail loosening it.

Jaune and Pyrrha block another strike from the Grimm that causes then to slide back just in time for Nora to nail a few shots on the Grimm.

As they slide back Jaune falls over with a grunt, Pyrrha remains standing and turns her sword into her spear. She then uses one of Nora's launched grenades to propel her spear forward, embedding it in the eye on the Grimm.

It lets out a pain filled shriek. As it shakes around it throws Ren, who was still on the tail, into a pillar. "Ren!" Nora shouts as he hits the wall.

Jaune gets up with a moan, he looks up and sees the stinger hang loosely on the tail. "Pyrrha!" he says.

"Done." She answers as she hurls her shield at the stinger, slicing it of and causing it to impale itself in the Grimm's head, though not to deep. Her shield flies back on to her arm. "Nora, nail it!" he yells to her.

"Head up!" she tells Pyrrha as she lands on Pyrrha's shield who was raising it above her head. She then fires a grenade on to the shield to propel herself high into the air. As she flies up she lets out a small laugh. Then as she falls back down she fires a shot to make her go faster then slams the hammer onto the stinger causing it to impale the Grimm more killing it.

The impact send Jaune and Pyrrha flying with Jaune screaming on the way, and Pyrrha's sword flying back into her hand. She looks up with a wide smile then fires another shot to propelher onto the other side.

Jaune lands on his back, Nora lands on her butt, Pyrrha lands in a crouch, and a dazed Ren walks up to them panting then falls over in exhaustion.

As they got back up the, they look up to see the Nevermore still flying.

It approaches Yang who fires shot after shot at it. Yang then cocks the pump on her gauntlet then fires a shot that hits it directly in the face. The Nevermore screeches in pain, as it flies in around then charges Yang with its mouth open. Yang cocks her pump again then jumps onto the mouth of the Grimm with a loud yell.

She uses on hand to hold its mouth open and the other to fire shot after shot into it while yelling, "I! Hope! You're! Hung-ry!"She looks down and jumps onto a platform as the Grimm crashes into a cliff roaring.

Yang looks up and sees all of her friends in position and smiles. Weiss charges forward as Yang runs back to the group. As the Nevermore tries to fly of again she freezes its tail onto the ground. She then jumps back as the Grimm struggles to break free, but doesn't succeed.

She uses a glyph to jump back to the group. Blake launches her pistol which is tied to her ribbon to Yang who catches it and attaches it to a pillar and hanging on to give it support, as Blake wraps her end on the other pillar parallel to the one Yang is on, creating a giant slingshot.

Ruby jumps back using her scythe for a boost. She lands in the center of the ribbon. Weiss uses her glyphs to hold the makeshift slingshot string in place with Ruby on it.

"Of course only you would come up with this idea." Weiss says. "Think you can make the shot." Ruby asks.

"Hmph, can I?"

"Can y—?"

"Of course I can!"

Ruby looks back at her target with and narrows her eyes. She cocks her sniper then fires a shot as a boost just as the slingshot propels her forward. As she flies toward the Grimm she fires shot after shot as boosts. As she approaches the Grimm she hooks the blade part around the Grimms neck as she lands on the ledge near the cliff.

She looks up to see Weiss's glyphs on the side of the cliff. Using her speed she runs up the cliff with help from the glyphs. As she charges up she lets out a yell as she reaches the top and slices the Grimm's head clean of.

She then turns around and looks over the cliff at the others. "Wow." Jaune sighs quietly in awe.

"Niko help her!" Jason shouts.

"On it!"

Niko activates his semblance then he increases the size of his armor until he can manage to grab the Griffin and help Olivia.

"Sonya, lets go!"

Jason and Sonya dash towards Niko's giant armor. They scramble up him and onto the Grimm. "Niko, Olivia, let go!" Jason called

Niko let go of the Grimm, and Olivia unlodged her daggers from the Grimm. It took off into the air, Sonya stumble, "Whoa!" Her foot slipped and she tumbled off the Grimm.

"Sonya!" Jason yells as he looks over the edge, he sees Sonya fall, Niko, still in his giant form catches her before she hits the ground. "Don't worry got her!" Niko said. Jason breaths a sigh of relief. The Griffin takes off into the air Jason clung to the Grimm. it kept soaring higher and higher. Jason struggled to pull out his sword. he shimmied down next to the wing then swung down with all his might.

The wing went limp and the Griffin let out a screech of pain. Jason and the Grimm began to tumble to the ground he let go and activated his semblance. A giant green hand caught him before he could hit the ground. The Grimm tumbled past him and fell onto the platform. "Gotcha buddy." Niko said his giant armor smiled down at Jason. In his other hand was Olivia and Sonya. Niko jumped up, while still in giant form. He landed on the side of the cliff he placed down his teammates then he shrank back down to normal size and shut of his semblance.

"Nice catch." Sonya said, "Sorry about being a jerk earlier."

"Its fine." Niko said. "We make a good team." Olivia said.

Then they hear crumbling, they look over the cliff and sees the platform the Griffin is on start to crack and crumble. It collapsed and the Grimm tumbled down after the debris. it let out one final shriek before crashing into the bottom and being crushed by all the rocks.

"Well... that was that." Jason commented.

 **Beacon Auditorium**

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark," Ozpin says as the boys he called walk on the stage. One has long, blue hair; the other has a Mohawk, a plump short one with orange hair, and a armored fellow with orange hair. "They four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forth you shall work together as… Team CRDNL (Cardinal)"

The crowd claps and cheers for the newly formed team.

"Lead by… Cardin Winchester." Ozpin says as he looks at the buff armored boy.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, the four of you retrieve the white rook pieces. From this day forth you shall work together as… Team JNPR (Juniper)." Ozpin says. Nora hugs Ren laughing happily. "Lead by…" Ozpin continues, "Jaune Arc!"

"Huh?" Jaune says in surprise, "L-Lead by?" he says in disbelief. "Congratulations, young man." Ozpin says to Jaune. Jaune gets a playful punch from Pyrrha which knocks him off balanced. He falls over onto his butt. Pyrrha looks on with an apologetic smile.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long, the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forth you shall work together as… Team RWBY (Ruby). Lead by…Ruby Rose."

Ruby opens her mouth speechless, her sister pulls her into a bear hug and says, "I'm so proud of you!"

"And finally, Jason Gladius, Sonya Valdez, Olivia Qi, and Niko Kane, the four of you retrieved the white bishop pieces. From this day forth you shall work together as… Team JSON (Jason) lead by… Jason Gladius!"

"Wha- me?" Jason says in awe. "Hahaha! Yeah man!" Niko says as he ruffles Jason's spike hair, Olivia gives him a small smile, Samantha rolls her eyes and looks away also with a smile.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be and…interesting year." Ozpin says as the shattered moon on Remnant shines on in the sky.

 _Abandoned Warehouse_

Roman Torchwick stands in front of a map of Remnant listening to his radio. He slams it down and groans. He lights a cigar as a masked man in a hood rolls a cart with a briefcase up to him. He turns around to face the man. The Roman pulls out some Lien and shows it to the man so he can see it isn't a fake. Roman tells the man, "Open it." The man opens the box to reveal a box full of Dust crystals, he picks one up and inspects it, "We're gonna need more men" he says. Then he turns back to the map with labels on it and a big red circle around Beacon Academy.


	9. Chapter 9 The Badge and the Burden

Team JSON

Chapter 9

The Badge and the Burden

It was a beautiful day at Beacon. The sun outside was shining bright and Team JSON was sleeping peacefully.

Jason stirred and opened his eyes. He looked up and saw his teammates still asleep. Olivia was on her side wrapped up in her blanket. Niko was half hanging off his bed snoring loudly. And Sonya was wearing sleeping masks and had curls in her hair.

He smiled as he looked at his team. ' _Well, better get dressed and ready,'_ he thinks to himself as he hops of his bed he notices that their stuff was still in their luggage. They had their uniforms on their beds but all their personal items were in their packs. ' _Well first things first lets take a shower then I'll wake my team if they are still sleeping._ ' He walks into the bathroom and washes off.

He comes out dressed in full uniform. He wore a black tuxedo with a white undershirt and a red striped tie. Black pants and athletic shoes and his finger-less gloves. He gelled his spikey hair so it stood up. He looked around and saw his team was still sleeping he sighed. He was about to shout when a sharp whistle rang through the air.

With that his team woke. Niko fell of his bed. Sonya grumbled and sat up with groggy eyes as she took off her sleeping mask. Olivia sat up and let out a small yawn.

"Ugh." Niko said, "Could you have found a better way to wake us up instead of using a whistle."

"That wasn't me." Jason said as he help his friend off the floor.

"Well then who was it." Sonya grumbled as she rubbed the crust from her eyes.

"I think it was one of the other rooms." Olivia says as she walk to the bathroom to get changed.

"Come on guys, we've got a busy morning ahead of us. First, we need to unpack, and second we have class at nine so we gotta hurry." Jason said.

"Yeah, whatever." Sonya said as she slowly got of the bed as Niko fell back onto his. Jason sighed, he walked over to his trunk and opened it. After some rummaging he found what he was looking for. A Glock 18, eighteen shots, he pulled out a clip that had his custom bullets, the rounds where purely full of gunpowder and no tips. They gave off quite a loud bang.

As he looked at the gun he closed his eyes as a torrent of bad memories came, his bother dying, a gunshot from the distance, his house burning down, and a White Fang soldier holding the Glock pointing it at his brother's limp body.

He shook the thoughts away as he loaded the guns with, what he likes to call, Wake Up rounds. He uses it quite often to wake up Niko, he rose the gun into the air and silently apologized to the other sleeping teams, he put in his earplugs then fired all eighteen shots into the air.

Niko and Sonya jumped to their feet then grabbed their shower stuff and ran to the school bathrooms.

Jason smiled, ' _Works like a charm'_. As Olivia walk out of the bathroom with her uniform of she said, "Was that necessary?" Olivia asked cocking her head to the side. "Hey it worked." Jason said. Olivia was wearing something similar to him except she had on a skirt instead of pants and wore black leggings with her sneakers.

A few minutes later Niko and Sonya walked in Niko wore the same thing as Jason only with clothe wrapped around his hand and shoes, and Sonya wore the same thing as Olivia except with no leggings and instead with boots and purple finger-less gloves and her beanie.

Olivia's hair was straight and as black as night. Niko had curly brown hair; Sonya has her light brown hair in curls. Jason's hair is spiked with a single stand hanging down from the front.

"Alright we're all set so let's get down to our first order of business!" Jason says cheerfully as if he didn't just fire a gun into the air. He put his gun, now loaded with stun rounds, and put it under his pillow. "Luggage." He says.

"Uh, what?" says Niko who was still groggy from sleep. "We haven't unpacked our stuff yet," Olivia said as she held up her suitcase, it opened and spilled all its contents on the floor, "and cleaning."

"Oh, alright let's get to it!" Niko says. They then speed around the room unpacking luggage, organizing personal belongings and putting up posters on the walls.

Olivia has a mini bookshelf on the end of her bed, she used her trunk as a stand. She also had a antique kunai in a glass case on her nightstand. She assured her team it was lethal to take out any intruders.

Sonya had a huge collection of clothing in her trunk. She wanted to take them out and put them in the drawer but after some coaxing she finally agreed to keep it in her trunk. Though not before giving Jason and Niko a lump on the head.

Niko had a whetstone, given to him by Master Evin, on his nightstand, and a poster of his favorite rock-band, the Ninety 9 Huntsmen, the poster showed a bunch of guys dressed in punk clothing.

Jason had a whetstone, also from Master Evin, on his nightstand as well as a hunting knife, on the knife was engraved in an ancient Vale language, _Axio,_ which more or less translates into 'I am worthy'. He also had an empty shotgun shell to remind him of his family. He also had a poster that showed a wide variety of guns and swords.

Once they finished they stood back to admire their handy work, "Not bad team." Jason says, he then looks at the clock. "In forty-five minutes." he said with a nod, "Now, then on to the next thing… classes"

He clapped his hands together then said, "So first we have a class at nine wi—"

"Wait did you say nine!?" Sonya yelled.

"Yeah why?"

"Its eight fifty- five idiot!" she says and dashes out of the room.

"Crap!" they all dash out to follow her.

As they run out Team JSON crashes into Team RWBY. Jason quickly gets to his feet since he was the most resistant to pain and ran off to their first class while shouting," Quick to class!"

being quickly followed by his team and Ruby's team.

Team JNPR sticks their head out of, "Class?" Jaune says, "Wh-whaa!" he yells as he falls over. He quickly gets up then says, "We're gonna be late!" as he sprints off leaving his team to pick themselves up.

The three teams run across the courtyard as Ozpin and Glynda look on. Glynda looks at her watch as Ozpin takes a sip of coffee.

 ** _Grimm Class: Teaches the different types of Grimm_**

A blunderbuss ax hung on the wall in the classroom. Under it were many diagrams of different types of Grimm. And under that, a short, plump teacher was giving a lecture on them.

"Monsters! Demons… Prowlers of the night. Yes the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey." Peter Port then lets out a small laugh.

Jason face palms and sees Ruby wake up from her sleep from her sleep. He felt a little disappointed about that since Ruby looked so cute in her sleep, he shook his head and cleared the thoughts from his mind, ' _Damn it Jason, concentrate!_ '

He looks back up at Professor Port.

As Port noticed that no one laughed at his horribly made joke he quickly continued on, "Uhh… and you shall to upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale. as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would like nothing more than to tear you to pieces." Professor Port continues as he walks back and forth along the front of the classroom.

"And that is where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses" he clicks his tongue, Yang rolls her eyes gives a small laugh, but not from joy more from awkwardness.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask… Why. The very world!"

A random student pumps his fist into the air and shouts "Eeey-yeah!" everyone turns to look at him. He shrinks back down into his chair quickly.

"That is what you are training to become. But first a story. A tale of a young, handsome, man. Me. When I was a boy…" the rest of his story turns into a series of blah, blah, blahs as Jason tuned him out.

This was mind boggling boring, sure he was a diligent student but even for him this was number one on most boring lecture, and he's had some pretty boring lectures before, mainly from Master Evin. He has learned to tune out the words and just catch important bits long ago thanks to Master Evin's hard training, for that he was grateful.

As he looked down at Team RWBY who was just a row under him and his team, he sees Ruby hold up a drawing for her team to see. It was a horrible looking picture of Port, on top it was labeled 'Professor Poop'. He covers his mouth to hold in a laugh as he nudges Nathan. Nathan looks and starts to giggle uncontrollably, as the girls look at what they were looking at.

Sonya and Yang lets out small quiet laughs as Blake and Olivia just let out a smile. Weiss glares at her leader.

Port clears his throat as the laughing teams quiet down and looks back over at him. "In the end the Beowolf was no match for my shear tenacity. And I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head help high. Celebrated, as a hero." Peter Port bows then continues, "The moral of this story? A true huntsman must be honorable." Weiss glares more at Ruby as Ruby cross her eyes and balance a pencil on her finger, a book on the pencil, and an apple on the book.

"A true huntsman must be dependent."

Weiss glares even harder as she growls softly as Ruby is now sleeping. Jason sees this and frowns, ' _Looks like someone's not happy._ ' He thinks to himself as he continues to watch the two.

"A true huntsman must be strategic…" Ruby, not so discretely picks her nose, causing Weiss to glare harder.

"Well- educated, and wise." Peter Port says as Ruby continues to pick her nose. Weiss starts to shake in fury as she keeps looking at Ruby's childish act.

"So who in this room thinks they hold these traits of a true Huntsmen?"

"I do sir." she says with her fist clenched.

Jason looks to Nathan, "Does she really?" he whispered to Nathan, Nathan chuckles and shrugs.

"Man the Schnee must think they are so high and mighty." Sonya says to herself, as Olivia just watches with her usual non-readable expression.

Jason looks back to the front, Professor Port smiles, he gestures to a shaking cage at the front of the class, in it are two glowing red eyes, "Step up and face your opponent."


	10. Chapter 10 The Badge and the Burdenpt2

Team JSON

Chapter 10

The Badge and the Burden pt. 2

Weiss stands at the ready with Myrtenaster. She points it forward and gets into her stance. The cage holding the Grimm shakes and rattles as the Grimm inside screams and growls.

"Gooo Weiss!" Yang says as she pumps her fist into the air.

"Fight well!" Blake says as she waves a flag that says RWBY on it.

"Yeah, represent team RWBY!" Ruby calls out.

Weiss turns towards Ruby angrily and says, "Ruby I'm trying to focus!"

"Oh sorry." She says quietly as she looks down.

"Alright, let the match, begin!" Peter Port says as he raises his ax and cuts the lock on the cage open. A Boarbatusk, a pig Grimm, charges out growling. It charges straight at Weiss. She dodges out of the way while swinging at the Grimm. Her rapier bounces off the Grimm's thick armor on the back.

She spins around and faces the Grimm. The Grimm turns to face her as well.

Professor Port lets out a laugh, "Weren't expecting that were you?"

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby calls to Weiss.

The Grimm and Weiss both charge at each other, Weiss stabs at the Grimm. Her rapier gets caught in the Grimm's tusk

"Bold new approach, I like it!" Peter Port said

Weiss and the Grimm struggle over the sword, "Come on Weiss show it who's boss!" Ruby says to Weiss.

Weiss turns to glare at Ruby, turning her attention away from the Grimm. The Grimm jerks its head to the side and wrenches the blade from her hands.

It lands all the way on the other side of the room. The Grimm charges and rams Weiss, her aura took the brunt of the hit bit it still looked like it hurt.

"Now what will you do without you weapon?" Port asks. Weiss grits her teeth and looks up, and sees the Grimm charge her. She quickly rolls to the side to dodge it. The Grimm hits the side of the desk and flips onto its back. Weiss runs towards her weapon ,rolls ,and picks it up.

"Weiss go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-" Ruby was cut off by Weiss yelling, "Stop telling me what to do!"

Jason stands up and yells, "She's trying to help!" as he glares at her. Nathan pulls him back into his seat to keep him from tackling Weiss. "Dude, calm down."

Ruby's smile disappears as she shrinks back into her chair and Jason glares harder.

The Boarbatusk jumps into the air and curls into a ball and steamrolls towards Weiss.

Weiss summons a reflective glyph. The Grimm runs into the glyph and is flipped onto its back.

She then summons another glyph above her. She jumps on it then jumps off and stabs the Grimm through the belly, killing it.

"Bravo! Bra-vo!" Professor Port says as he claps his hand. Weiss crouches on the floor panting.

"It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training" Port says, "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

Ruby looks at Weiss with sad and upset eyes, Weiss furrows her brow in anger and struts out of the room. "Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune says to himself.

Jason growls as he storms out of the room, with his team following.

 ** _Beacon Hallway_**

"Weiss"

"What?" Weiss said annoyed

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?You're supposed to be a leader, but all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

Ruby scoffs, "What did I do?"

"That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest you've acted like a child and you've only continued to do so."

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team, led by you. I've studied, and trained, and quite frankly, I deserve better." She turns on her heel as Ruby reaches for Weiss, "Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss says then walk away.

As Ruby sadly turns to walk back to her room she runs into Jason, "Man, that conversation didn't look like it went well."

"Is she right? Did Ozpin make a mistake?" Ruby asked as her eyes started to tear up. "That remains to be seen." Jason said as he puts a comforting arm around her.

Weiss walks to a balcony in a tower in beacon. She sees Professor port outside on the giant balcony, she approaching him, "Professor Port" she says getting his attention.

"Ah, Miss Schnee, and to what do I owe this fine pleasure." Port says. "I-I enjoyed your lecture." Weiss said unsure of what to say.

"Of course you did child; you have the blood of a true huntress in you." He says.

"You really think so?" Weiss asks in a hopeful tone. "Most surely." He says, he notices her uneasy look, "Hmm, something's troubling you." He says.

"Yes sir." She says nervously. "Dear girl, please confess to me your strife." Professor Port said.

"Well, I-I think I should have been leader of team RWBY."

"…That's preposterous."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks Jason. "I mean it's only been one day. Ruby, Ozpin may make strange decisions, but his decisions are rarely wrong. My Master told me that he has trusted Ozpin for years and he has never let him down once. I think he wouldn't consider your appointment to leader as a mistake. " Jason says. He looks at Ruby, "Do you?"

"Excuse me?" says Weiss now irritated.

"I've believed in Ozpin for many years, and the man's never once lead me astray." Professor Port said.

"So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?"

"With all due respect you exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude."

"How dare you!" Weiss yells angrily.

"My point exactly. I see a girl before me who spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted."

"That's not even remotely true." Weiss says crossing her arms, Professor Port raises an eyebrow.

"Well, not entirely true."

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you aren't always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?"

"So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision? So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be."

"You've been burdened with a heavy responsibility Little Red." He said as he ruffled her hair with a smile. "I advise you take some time to think about how you can be a good leader."

Ruby turns around and walks to the balcony and sees Professor Port walk away from lecturing Weiss. Ruby gives a small smile, Jason watched from behind and smalls, "Go get 'em kid." He said quietly not noticing Ozpin ,standing a few feet behind him, with a smile on his face.

 ** _Team RWBY's Room: Night_**

The door to the room creaks open and Weiss walks in. Blake was on her side sleeping peacefully, and Yang was snoring loudly on her top bunk. She goes to Ruby's dangerous looking bunk-bed. It was hanging by a rope and had a sheet over it as a cover.

As Weiss lifts the sheet up she sees Ruby snoring as she is surrounded by books and has a peace of paper in front of her, and a pencil in her hand. Weiss widens her eyes in surprise. She shakes Ruby awake.

Ruby snorts then gurgles as she sees Weiss and quickly sits up and says in a frenzy, "Weiss! I-I was studying and then I fell asleep I'm sorry!." Weiss puts a hand over Ruby's mouth to quiet her. She looks at a empty Beacon mug at the head of the bed.

"How do you take your coffee?" Weiss asks suddenly. "Uh, I-I don't-"

"Answer the question." Weiss says in an irritated voice.

"Uhh, cream and five sugar!" Ruby says frantically. Weiss sighs, "Don't move" she says as she lowers herself onto her bunk and makes Ruby her coffee. She then pops back up and gives it to her, "Here"

"Um, thanks Weiss" Ruby says as she takes the mug.

"Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Just know that I'm going to be the best teammate you'll ever have." Both girls look at each other with a smile, "Good luck studying." Weiss said, as she pops back down, then she comes up again and points at a problem that Ruby answered, "That's wrong by the way?" she says then pops down.

"Hey Ruby." Weiss said from the door. "Uh-huh." Ruby said.

"I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." Weiss says as she softly closes the door and leaves the room. Ruby turns back to her work with a smile. ' _This is going to be a great year._ ' She thinks to herself.


	11. Chapter 11 Jaunedice

Team JSON

Chapter 11

Jaunedice

Team JSON is walking down the hall with Teams RWBY and JNPR.

"You guys ready for combat class?" Yang said. "Oh, heck yeah!" Niko said enthusiastically.

"I wonder who we're going to fight?" wondered Sonya.

"I bet I could beat Firecracker this time." Niko said with a smile. "Is that a challenge?" Yang said also with a smile as she activated her gauntlets.

They enter the classroom; the room was probably the biggest out of all the classrooms in Beacon. The classroom was essentially a mini arena. It had a platform in the center and a sand floor all around it. There were also risers at around the arena for the students to sit. They were the last ones there, they took their seat and waited for the teacher.

A few minutes later, Glynda Goodwitch walked in. "Good morning, class today and throughout the week I will be studying your fighting styles and prepare you for the Vytal festival, which is only a few months away, now let's begin our first match. "

She turned on her Scroll, on the screen showed to slots, she pressed a button and the slots began to spin, a giant screen appeared above her. when the slots stop spinning there were two faces in each slot, "Niko Kane versus Jason Gladius!" she announced.

Jason and Niko looked at each other with a smile, they got up and walked into the arena. "Now I will explain the rules of this match. Your aura levels will be monitored, whoever's aura level reaches the red area the first loses, if you step out of the platform you are also out of the match, understood?"

Both Jason and Niko nod, "Good then lets begin." She steps away and a timer starts. 10…

Jason equips his sword and shield while Niko readies his blade.

9… Jason studies Niko he knew his fighting style well, he could beat him.

8….

7…. Jason remembered when Nathan first learned about his semblance, at first all Niko could do was conjure up his battle avatar around his arms or legs or torso but not all at once.

6… Jason smiled, this would be fun, he waited for the timer to run out.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1 Match begin.

Niko charges towards Jason who expected this attack. Jason blocks Niko's strike. Jason then spins and kicks Niko sending him flying to the other side of the platform.

"Still making the same mistakes!" he called to Niko. Niko chuckled, "You haven't seen nothing yet!" he gets back up then opens his palm outward. In fury of flame a red hot flaming sword made of fire Dust appears in his hand.

Niko swings the blade it enlarges as he swings it. Jason gawked at the giant blade, thanks to his quick reflexes he leaned back, the sword passed over Jason's head, suddenly something in the back of Jason's mind tingled, he activated his semblance to protect himself, just in time because Niko's blade exploded in his face. The force of the explosion smashed Jason into the ground. Niko charged at Jason since his guard was down.

As Niko approached, Jason pushed off his hands, his feet slamned into Niko who was sprinting full speed

Niko flew backwards, Jason charged forward and slashed at Niko. Niko's aura level dropped to the yellow, Jason spun around an kicked Niko in the stomach. Niko doubled over. Jason jumped up and ,using the butt of his sword, he slammed Niko into the ground causing the floor to crack. Niko's aura level dropped to red.

"End of match." Glynda says, "Niko is out by red aura level. The winner is Jason."

The risers erupt in applause, Jason walks over and helps Niko to his feet, "Damn it. Defeated again." Niko said as Jason slings him over his shoulder. "You got better you managed to knock me down." Jason said.

"Yeah I did didn't I." Niko said with a smile. They made it back to their chair where their friends congratulated them.

"Awesome fighting!" Ruby said.

"Yo, Nathan I call fighting you next!" Yang exclaimed

"Good fight" Olivia said, as Blake just nodded.

"Sloppy form, but yes good fight." Weiss said

"That was great!" Sonya said as she clapped her hands, with a smile on her face.

"Thanks guys." Jason and Niko said as they got back into their seats.

A few more matches were chosen, Sonya fought a faunus named Fenris, she tried the direct approach but in the end she settled for sniping and defeated her opponent.

Olivia fought a girl with a fire sword, the fight lasted a few seconds because Olivia disappeared like a ghost then appeared behind her and knocked her unconscious.

"The next match will be…Jaune Arc versus Cardin Winchester!" Glynda announced.

"H-Huh, m-me?" Jaune said nervously. "Don't worry you'll be fine." Pyrrha said as she placed an encouraging hand on Jaune's shoulder. "Oh" he groaned as he got up and walked to the arena.

 ** _A few moments later_**

Cardin stood in front of a panting Jaune with a mace of his shoulder, Jaune looks up exhausted at Cardin, Cardin laughs, not even breaking a sweat. Jaune looks back down, "…come on." He says to himself then charges at Cardin.

He swings his sword down Cardin ducks forward causing Jaune to miss his strike, Jaune turns with a frightened look as Cardin swings his mace around and knocks Jaune back, flying. Jaune, now shield less gets up panting.

Jaune grits his teeth then brings his sword down on Cardin. He blocks it with the handle of his mace. Cardin pushes against Jaune causing him to lean back. "This is the part where you lose." Cardin says to Jaune.

"Over my dead—"Jaune gets cut off as Cardin knees him in the chest. Jaune falls over clutching his chest, Cardin brings his mace up and prepares to smash Jaune with it… a buzzer sounds and the match ends.

"Cardin that's enough." Glynda says, "Students, as you can see Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red zone. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and the officials may call a match."

Pyrrha looks worriedly at Jaune as he gets into sitting position.

Glynda turns to face Jaune, "Mister Arc it's been weeks now, please try to refer to your Scroll during combat." She said as Jaune pulls out his scroll and stares at his red aura bar. "Gauging your aura will help you decide when it is appropriate to attack, or when its better to move to a more… defensive strategy."

Jaune quietly groans to himself. "We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now would we?"

Cardin grunts, "Speak for yourself." He hefts his mace onto his shoulder then walks off the stage.

"Remember everyone! The Vytal Festival is only a few months away, it won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving, so keep practicing."

As she says this Yang punches the air a few time, Weiss practically shakes with excitement and same with Ruby, Sonya clamps her hands together and lets out a soft squeal, Nathan and Jason fist bump each other.

"Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale."

The bell rings and everyone starts to file out. Pyrrha looks on at Jaune with a worried look as Jaune sits there with a depressed look.

 ** _Beacon Cafeteria_**

"So… there we we're… in the middle of the night…" Nora said telling a story, "It was day..." Ren interjected as Yang and Sonya look on in interest while Blake is reading her book and Olivia just eats quietly. Nora ignores him and continues on, "We were surrounded by Usai." Nora said in a dramatic voice. "They were Beowolves." Ren says looking bored.

"DOZENS OF THEM!" Nora says as she stands up. "Two of them."

"But they were no match and in the end Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skinned rugs!" Nora said.

Ren sighs, "She's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now." Throughout all this Ruby, Jason, and Pyrrha have been looking at Jaune with worried expressions.

"Yo, Jaune you feelin alright?" Jason asked, Jaune takes a moment to answer, "Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" he says.

"It's just that you seem a little…not okay." Ruby says. Everyone stops what they were doing to look at Jaune, except for Nathan who was busy stuffing himself with food.

"Eh, guys I'm fine! Seriously, look." he says as he give everyone a thumbs up with a nervous laugh.

They hear laughter come from a nearby table. Everyone turns to look to see Cardin and his team around a rabbit eared faunus mocking her.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha says.

"Uh…who? Cardin Winchester? Nah… he just likes to mess around, you know? Practical jokes." He says trying to wave off the comment.

Jason scoffs, "Yeah, practical jokes, totally." He says sarcastically as he glares daggers at Cardin from his seat. "He's a bully." Ruby said.

Jaune scoffs, "Oh please…Name one time he's "bullied" me." He said.

 _ **Flashback**_

Jaune is walking down the hall. Cardin walk by and knocks the book that Jaune is carrying out of his hands. "Aw, come on!" Jaune groans.

Jaune is entering a room as Cardin exits. Cardin presses a button on Jaune's scabbard causing it to pop into shield form and lodge itself into the door frame. Jaune tries to pull it out but fails, "Aw come on!"

"Each of you will be assigned one rocket-propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor." Glynda say, "Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location based on a six digit code.

Cardin and Jaune are standing next to each other. Cardin sees a open locker right next to Jaune. He pushes Jaune in and locks the door, "What!? No, wait wait, you gotta get me out of here!" Jaune protests. Cardin punches in a random coordinates. "Don't don't, don't do it!" the locker blasted out of the room with Jaune screaming, "Nooooooo!"

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Well, at least he got in trouble for the last one." Jason said.

"Yeah, but Jaune ended up in the Emerald forest in a tree with a pack of Beowolves under him. They had to send out a second year team to take care of them!" Sonya said.

Everyone turns to look at Jaune once again. "I didn't land that far from school." Jaune protested.

"Jaune you know if you ever need help you can just ask." Pyrrha said.

"OOH" Nora jumps out of her seat, "We'll break his legs!"

"Guy's really, its fine." Jaune says as he stands up with his tray, "Besides, it's not like he's just a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone."

"Ow, that hurts!" The rabbit eared girl said as Cardin and his goons pulled on her ear, "Please, stop." They all laughed, "See I told you guys it was real." Cardin said, his team laughed, "Man what a freak!" one of them said as Cardin lets the girl go.

"Atrocious, I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha said as she turns around. Jason picks up his empty plate then throws it like a Frisbee at Cardin. It smacks him in the face then bounces of and hits his team in the faces, too before returning to Jason.

"Same here." Jason says as he catches the plate and sits down, he sees everyone staring at him, "What?"

"He's not the only one." Blake said.

"It must be hard being a faunus." Yang said as Sonya gave Yang a 'you have no idea look', almost as if she's been through their pain. Jason looks at Sonya with curiosity but then ignores it and turns back to Jaune.

"Hey where you going?" he says as Jaune walks away with a sigh.

"Cun e at lest ave ur ood?" Nathan calls to Jaune.

"Shut up Nathan." Jason says, "and swallow please that's just gross."

The group of friends turn to look at Jaune walk away with his head held low. Not noticing that behind them Cardin has gotten back off the ground and was giving Jaune a menacing smile.


	12. Chapter 12 Jaunedice Pt 2

Team JSON

Chapter 12

Jaunedice pt. 2

Jaune is snoring in class while Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck gave a lecture about the Faunus war. "This is prior to the Faunes Right Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War." Dr. Oobleck said.

He speeds over to his desk in the blink of an eye while carrying a cup of coffee, "Human kind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Managerie." The energetic doctor says as he takes a sip of his drink.

He then speeds to the front of his desk, "Now. While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events!" he speed over to the left as everyone tries to keep up with where he goes with their eyes.

"Why the repercussion of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" he dashes to the other side of the room, "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" the doctor asks.

Every Faunus in the room raises their hand, Velvet the rabbit eared girl from the cafeteria sheepishly raised her hand as well.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of influence that breeds violence!"

He takes another sip of his drink, "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang!"

Jason grits his teeth as he hears the mention of the White Fang as another wave of bad memories slashes through his mind,

 _The White Fang leader walks up to his father who is on the ground, his shield broken and his sword in half, the leader walk up to his father, "You will not hurt my family," his father wheezed. The Faunus laughed his masked glinting evily in the light, "You have already failed." He says then he raises his blood red katana and brought it down on his father, "NOOOO!"-_

He opens his eyes and sees Ruby next to him with a hand on his shoulder. "Hey are you alright?" she said with a worried look in her eyes. Jason nods and takes a shaky breathe, "Y-Yeah I-I just… need some rest." He says.

He was drenched in cold sweat; he raises his hand, "Yes Mr. Gladius?"

"May I go to my dorm, I don't feel so well." He said, Dr. Oobleck looks at him for a moment then says, very well off you go. Jason quickly gets up and leaves earning worried looks from his friends.

He walks into his dorm and changes into his pajamas, after taking a shower. He got into his bed and went to sleep.

 ** _Beacon: Oobleck's classroom_**

Jaune and Cardin are sitting in front of Dr. Oobleck as he is giving them a lecture on their behavior, "You two have been struggling in my class from day one! Now, I don't know if it's your lack of interest or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is…" he takes the last sip from his mug and places it on his table,

"It stops now! You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so! I expect you to act like it." as Oobleck says this Jaune feels even more depressed. "History is important gentleman! If you can't learn from it… you're destined to repeat it, pages fifty one to ninety one, I want an essay on my desk b next class! Now, run along."

The good doctor speeds out of the room to fetch more coffee. Jaune walks out depressed, Cardin walks behind him and shoves him to the ground, as Jaune gets back up Pyrrha approaches him, "You know, I really will break his legs." She says. Jaune gives a sad sigh, Pyrrha lights up as she thinks of an idea,

"I have an idea!" she says as she drags Jaune with her, "Here come with me!"

*  
Jason wakes up from his nap, he felt worse than ever, instead of clearing his mind of the memories he just made it more vivid, he gets up and puts on his combat outfit, maybe some evening practice will help him get his mind off things.

As he walks down the hallway to the training room, as he walks he looks out the window to see Jaune and Pyrrha standing there, _'Crap he's not thinking of jumping is he!?'_ Jason sprints down the hall and finds the balcony that the two are on, he stops just short of the door as he hears Jaune say something that makes his heart stop,

"You made it to Beacon, that speaks volume of what you're capable of!" Jaune turns to face away from Pyrrha, "You're wrong…I-I don't belong here."

"That's a terrible thing to say, of course you do!"

Jaune turns to face Pyrrha, "No I don't! " he lets out a sigh as Pyrrha gives him a look that was a mix of worry and confusion.

"I wasn't really accepted into Beacon." Jaune says as he turns around again. "Wh-What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"I mean, I didn't go to Combat School! I didn't pass any test! I didn't earn my spot at this Academy! I lied! I got my hand on some fake transcripts and I lied."

"What? But, why?"

Cause this is what I've always wanted to be! My Father, my Grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one too… I was just never good enough."

"Then let me help you." Pyrrha says as she puts her hand on his shoulder. "I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"

"Jaune I—"

"I am tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand!? If I can't do this on my own… then what good am I?"

Pyrrha reaches a arm out to try to take his hand but Jaune backs away, "Just leave me alone. Okay?"

"If that's what you think was best." Pyrrha says sadly as she walks away, as she walks through the doorway leading to the roof, she runs into Jason,

"That didn't look like it went well."

She glares at him then walks away. Jason was a little taken aback, he looked at Pyrrha as she leaves; she never glared at anyone not even Cardin.

As Jason was about to leave for the training room he hears Cardin's voice, he opens his scroll and activates his recorder, he had a feeling he would need it.

"Oh Jaune…" Cardin says as he climbs from his dorm window which was right under the roof. "Cardin!?"

"I couldn't help but overhear you from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I've got to say Jaune, I've never expected you to be such a rebel."

"Please Cardin, please don't tell anyone!" Jaune says in a panicked voice.

"Jaune! Come on! I would never rat out a friend like that!" Cardin says as he steps closer to Jaune.

"Uh, a friend?" Jaune asks looking confused

"Of course! We're friends now, Jauney boy." Cardin says as he puts Jaune in a headlock, "And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time."

"Well, well blackmailing are we Cardin?" Dr. Oobleck walks onto the roof with a coffee mug in his hand taking a sip every once in a while.

"Dr. Oobleck! I wasn't blackmailing him!" Cardin says frantically trying to look innocent, "Me and Jaune were just having a… friendly conversation."

"Not from what I heard from Mr. Gladius's recording."

Jason steps out from the room behind with a smug look on his face, "YOU!" Cardin says.

"Mr. Winchester, you will be suspended from the school for a month because of your actions." Dr. Oobleck speeds over to Cardin and grabs him then pulls him to Ozpins office kicking and screaming.

As the two leave, Jason walks over to Jaune, "Don't worry about him knowing you snuck into Beacon, I edited it that part so it sounded like something else."

"Thanks." Said Jaune as he gets up.

"You did a heroic thing my friend." Jason said.

"How?" Jaune asks.

"You told the truth, it's not an easy thing to do especially with what you did, and especially to a friend." Jason said.

Jaune looks down dejected. Jason looks at Jaune, "Jaune, it's not a crime to ask for help." Jason said. "But I don't want to be helped!" Jaune snaps at Jason.

Jason looks at Jaune sadly, "Let me tell you a story," Jason says as he sits down next to Jaune on the floor, "I was just like you when I was younger, always the odd one out. When my family was killed I was alone, weak and hungry, but still I didn't accept peoples help. Whenever someone would try to give me food or money, I turned them down. Then one day, a man came up to me and offered me to stay at his monastery, I reluctantly accepted, but only because I was starved out of my mind. When I arrived at his monastery he offered to train me. I accepted as well because I wanted to get even with the people who killed my family." Jason said,

"But even after accepting, I didn't listen to any of his advice and just did things my own way, until finally, when I tracked down the man who killed my family, I challenged him to a fight thinking that I was skilled enough to beat him. Once I was defeated, did I go crawling back to his temple and accepted his advice."

Jaune looked Jason with a awed look, "Wow… I'm sorry." Jaune said. Jason waves off the sympathy, "The point of the story is, never be afraid to ask for help, in the end, it may make you tougher then the best fighter in the world."

He stands up then helps Jaune up, "But what about my team, I don't want to fail them as a leader." Jaune said. Jason smiled, "Go get help from Ruby on that, she learned an important lesson on being a leader. In the meantime, I'm going to train, you can come if you want to. But before I help ,you apologize to Pyrrha and take her up on her offer. I'll train you and she can train you at night. Both me and here are equal fighters after all."

With this Jason walks off, leaving Jaune to think about many things.


	13. Chapter 13 The Stray

Team JSON

Chapter 13

The Stray

Sonya was in the bathroom, washing her face, she took the curls out of her hair. She changed into her combat attire.

A brown cowboy vest with a purple t-shirt under it. Blue jeans and boots. She put on her belt and strapped her holsters for her gun onto them.

She packed some ammo onto her belt then holstered her gun. As she walked out of the room she ran into Jason. "Woah, hey!" Jason said as he almost dropped the equipment he was carrying. "Oh, sorry! Hey what's all that for?" as she looks at the box full of stun rounds and training weapons.

"I promised Jaune I would train him whenever we're free and since we have the entire day off today, I decided to dedicate this day to training." Jason answered.

"You sure he can handle it?" Sonya said. "He could handle my two hour sessions. This is just… what six more hours." Jason replied.

Sonya shook her head, "Whatever, just don't hurt him too much." She said as she walked away. "Hey where you going?" Jason called out.

"I have an appointment with Team RWBY, I said I would meet them in Vale today." She answered.

"Oh, alright have fun." Jason said as he walked away trying to balance the equipment and not drop them.

Sonya smiled then turned and walked to fine a ship to get her to Vale.

 ** _Vale: 30 minutes later_**

Vale was bustling with people. Every shop was crowded and the Shopkeeper was hanging up a huge banner that read, _Welcome to Vale,_ "The Vytal Festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss exclaimed as Team RWBY and Sonya entered the city.

"I don't think I've seen you smile this much Weiss. It's kinda weirding me out…" Ruby says as she sees Weiss's happy look on her face.

"How could you 'not' smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades, a tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking."

"Your excited about the organization and planning?" Sonya asked giving Weiss a quizzical look.

"Yeah, you really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang added

"Quite, you two!" Weiss said.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Sonya asked as they approached the docks.

"Ugh, they smell like fish." Ruby complained as she pinches her nose.

"Guess why Ruby." Sonya mumbled under her breath.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving be ship today." Weiss said. "And as a representative of Beacon I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom."

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament" Blake said as they continue to walk towards the dock entrance. Sonya snickers, "That sounds like her."

"Shut up, you can't prove that!" Weiss said.

"Whoa." Ruby said as she looks to the groups right. A the turn they see a dust shop with its glass broken and two police inspecting it.

The doors were open and everything inside was a mess. There were yellow, 'Do not cross' tags put up all over the crime scene.

The girls approach the shop. "What happened here?" Ruby asked.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The first cop said. Yang scoffs, "That's terrible" Yang says. "What did they steal?" Sonya asked.

"They left all the money again." The second cop says. "Huh?" Ruby says.

"Yeah, it just doesn't make a lick'o sense. Who needs that much Dust anyway?" the first cop said. "I dunno ya know what I mean?" the second cop said.

"You thinking the uh, White Fang?" the first cop said. "Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The second one replied.

"Hmph. The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss says folding her arm. "What's your problem?" Blake asks.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss replied. "The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're just a collection of misguided faunus." Blake said.

"I have to disagree with that." Sonya said, everyone turned to look at her, "They want to wipe humanity of the face of the planet, and you call that misguided!?"

"So then they are 'very' misguided. Either way it wouldn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Blake protested.

"Hmm, Blakes got a point. Besides the police never caught that Torchwick guy me and Jason ran into a few months ago…Maybe it was him." Ruby says. "It still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those faunus only know how to lie cheat and steal."

"Hey! Not all faunus are like that!" Sonya yelled at Weiss. From behind the girls a mans voice calls out. "Hey stop that faunus."

The girls run to the docks and look over the railing to see two crewman chasing a blonde monkey tailed faunus. The faunus ran down the boat then hops on the railing of the ship. "Thanks for the ride guys!" he laughs then jumps down onto the docks.

"You no-good stowaway!" one of the crewmates shouted.

"Hey a 'no good' stowaway would have been caught. I'm a great stowaway!" the faunus called back while hanging from his tail on a light pole while peeling a banana.

A rock sails by his face, he moves and dodges it, "Hey, get down from here this instant." The first cop who threw the rock said. As he approached the faunus a banana peel lands on his face, a growls at the faunus.

The faunus flips and crouches on the top of the light pole and laughs mischievously. He then jumps into the air and does a few flips then lands a distance away from the police. He stands up and runs with the police chasing him.

The faunus sprints up the stairs and passes the girls. As he runs pass Blake, time slows and he winks at her, then time returns to normal and he sprints of into the distance with Blake staring at him.

"Well Weiss you wanted to see the competition and there it goes." Yang said. "Quick we have to observe him!" Weiss says as she runs after the faunus with her friends right behind her.

As they she turns a corner she runs into another girl knocking both her and the other girl over. Her friends run up behind her and sees her on the floor with the girl under her. Weiss looks up and sees the monkey Faunus free run up a building and jumped away.

"No! he got away!" Weiss complained. "Uhhh. Weiss?" Sonya and Yang said pointing at the girl Weiss is sitting on. "Euh." She says as she quickly stands up and backs away. "Salutations!" the girl on the floor says.

"Um…hello?" Ruby said as they looked down at the girl. "Are you…okay?" Yang said as the girl acted kind of strange and was still lying on the ground. "I'm wonderful. Thank you for asking." The girl answered.

The girls look at each other. "Do you… wanna get up?" Sonya asked. "Yes." The girl says as she does a flip kick and lands on her feet. The girls all take a involuntary step back. "My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you!" the girl called Penny asked.

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss"

"The names Sonya."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asks, Blake hits her, "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Penny said. "You already said that." Weiss says. Penny takes a moment to think, then answers, "So I did!"

"Well sorry for running into you." Weiss said as the group starts to leave. "Take care, friend." Ruby says as she waves at the girl and they leave.

"She was… weird." Yang said. "Yeah, tell me about it." Sonya added. "Now where did that faunus riffraff run off to." Weiss said. Then they stop, Penny was directly in front of Weiss. "What did you call me?" Penny said.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me?" Yang says. "Yeah, I didn't mean it!" Sonya said. "No, not you…" Penny steps up to Ruby and leans in close causing Ruby to lean back, "Me!? I-I don't, I—what i—um, uh—" Ruby stutters not knowing what to say.

"You called me friend, am I really your friend?" Penny asked. "Ummm…" Ruby look behind Penny at her friends who were shaking their head and motioning no. "Ya, sure, why not" Ruby said.

Her friends all stare at her with open mouths and wide eyes, then they fall on the ground. Penny lets out a happy laugh, "Sen-sational!" Penny exclaims as she pumps both arms, "We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

"Ooh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby whispers to Weiss. "No, she seems 'far' more coordinated."

"Soo, what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asks Penny. "I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny says. "Wait… you're fighting in the tournament?" Sonya asked as she looks the girl up and down. "I'm combat ready!" Penny says as she salutes to Weiss.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss said. "Says the girl wearing the dress." Blake says. "Hey, it's a 'combat skirt'." Weiss counters. Ruby speed over to Weiss, "Yeah!" she says as she low-fives Weiss.

Then Weiss's eyes widen, "Wait a minute." She walks over to Penny and grabs her shoulder, "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed… rapscallion?" Both Sonya and Blake grit their teeth upon hearing this.

Penny looks confused, "The who?" Penny asks. "That filthy faunus from the boat." Weiss said holding a badly drawn picture of the faunus. "Why do you keep saying that?" Blake angrily asked Weiss.

Weiss turns toward her, "Huh?"

"Stop calling him a rapscallion, stop calling him a degenerate. He's a person!" Blake said. "Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trashcan as a trashcan, or this la—" Weiss is interrupted as she ducks a bullet.

When she looks up she sees Sonya with her gun out, the barrel was steaming and tears were streaming out of her eyes, she was shaking with rage. She fired another shot at Weiss then another, she kept shooting until she ran out of bullets.

She jams her gun into her holster then, screams at Weiss, " **We are not trash!** " then her eyes turn wide. She looks up with shock as she realized what she just said. She looks around at her staring friends, she backs up then runs away.

She ran and kept running until her legs screamed for her to stop. She stopped and sat down in front a building and started to sob. A boy walks up to her, he had armored shoulder and elbow pads. He wore a red jacket underneath and a Navy blue pants. He had two wolf ears on the top of his head.

As he approached Sonya, she looked up, "Oh, hey Fenris." She said as she looked down again. "Hey foxy what's wrong?" he said in a comforting voice. She looked at him again then looked down. She took of her beanie to reveal two fox ears. "I knew you would look better without your hat." He said.

"They know." Sonya says. "Who?" Fenris asks. "My friends. They know I'm a faunus."

"So?"

"So, now what am I going to do!"

"Tell the rest of them."

"What?" she looked at Fenris like he was crazy.

"If they see you differently because you're faunus then they aren't your true friends. If they don't care then they are your friends." He said, "Its like my team, when they saw I was a faunus they didn't complain."

"Yeah, but what if they react badly."

"Hey don't worry." He said, he stands up and helps Sonya up too, "I'll help." He then grabs her hand. Sonya blushes as he pulls her to the shipyard to get a ride back home. On the ship they stay holding hands.

Sonya gives a small smile and leans her head on his shoulder, silently hopes that he won't let go.

 ** _Team JSON's Room_**

"So you're a faunus?" Jason said as he stared at Sonya's fox ears. "Y-Yeah." Sonya says as she looks down.

"…So?" Niko says. "You mean… you don't care?" Sonya asks as she looks up with surprised eyes. "Sonya, just because you're a faunus doesn't make us hate you. You're still a friend and we care about you." Olivia said.

"Yeah, if we suddenly disliked you just because you were faunus then we would be no better than the Grimm." Jason said. Sonya's eyes fill with tears of joy she tries to say something but ends up crying with joy, "T-Thank y-y-you." she said as tears streamed down her face.

Her team closed in and gave her a group hug. Fenris just watched from the door with a smile on his face.

Then there was a knock on their door. Jason opened it to see a worried Ruby on the other side, "Hey Rubes what's wrong?" Jason asks. "It's Weiss and Blake. " Ruby says.

 ** _Team RWBY's Room_**

Weiss and Blake were having a yelling match, Jason didn't see what he could do so he had his friends stand by and see's how it plays out.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem." Weiss said. "That **is** the problem." Blake said back. You realize that you're defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you?" Weiss says as she stands up from her bunk, "the faunus of the White Fang are pure evil."

"They is no such thing as 'pure evil'! Why do you think the White Fang hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like **you** that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Blake yells as she also stands up from her bunk.

"People like me?" Weiss says placing a hand on her chest as she gives a look of surprised anger. "Your discriminatory!" Blake yells. "I'm a victim!" Weiss yells back. A silence fills the room then Weiss continues, "You want to know **why** I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the faunus?" Weiss says as she walks over to the window in their room.

"It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of Dust… stolen. And every day my father would come home furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood." She says as she pounds her fist on the bookshelf.

Ruby walks over and tries to comfort her by placing a hand on her shoulder, "Weiss I—"

"No!" Weiss shouts as she shrugs off Ruby's hand and turns to Blake, "Your want to know why I despise the White Fang!? It's because they're a bunch of liars! Thieves! And murderers!" Weiss yells stepping closer to Blake with each word.

"Well maybe **we** were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake yelled. Silence, everyone in the cramped room turned to stare at Blake. Some with shock some with pity. Blake takes an involuntary step back, "I—" then she dashes out of the room. "Wait! Blake, come back!" Ruby yelled trying to run after her, Jason grabs her hood, "Give her some time." He says grimly." He gives Weiss a stone-cutting glare then leaves the room with his team and Fenris.

 ** _Beacon Courtyard_**

Blake ran down the path in the courtyard, she stops in front of a statue of a Huntsmen and Huntress standing on a cliff. The Huntsmen had his sword raised in triumph as the girl had her hand on a staff.

Underneath them was a Beowolf facing outward and snarling. She stares at the statue sadly as she reaches up and unravels the bow on her head to reveal two cat ears wriggling around. Then a familiar voice, "I knew you would look better without your bow."

 ** _Team RWBY's Room: Two days after incident_**

Ruby wakes up and looks at Blake's empty bunk and sighs. The door to her room opens and Jason walks in. he glances at Blake's bunk then looks at Ruby, "Still gone?" Ruby nods sadly. Jason nods then turns and leaves with a heavy sigh.

 ** _Streets of Vale_**

"She's been gone all weekend." Ruby says sadly. "Blake's a big girl. I'm sure she can handle herself." Weiss says. "Weiss, come on. She's one of our teammates." Yang says.

"Is she? We all heard what she said."

"Weiss." Ruby says.

"Maybe she is maybe she isn't. Either way we have to find her." Yang says.

"A member of the White Fang right underneath our noses!" Weiss says.

"Weiss we all know you hate the White Fang but that doesn't mean Blake is still associated with them." Jason says. Team JSON was also with them to help carry out the search. "They killed people in my fathers companie!" Weiss says as she turned to face him.

"Yeah so what that's nothing compared to what they did to me!" Jason shouted at her, then he continued walking. "Oh, yeah and what did they do that's worse than me, huh." Weiss said, Yang shot her a warning glance, "Weiss don't press it."

Weiss ignored her. "Well tell me, huh." Weiss said completely ignoring Yang, Jason tried to keep his anger under control but he was shaking with fury, "Weiss enough" Niko said. "Hey Jason, I'm asking you a question, what did the—" a fist slammed into her face sending her flying back several feet.

Jason stood there arm outstretched with fist clenched so hard his hand was bleeding, his golden eyes seemed to glow.

Jason turned and left with his team following gingerly behind him, then he stopped and turned back to Weiss, "They killed my family. Every. Sing. Member." he turned around and continued walking, "We'll search another part of the city." He said as she and his team walked away.

Weiss stared at him, she had a large bruise on her cheek. Yang went over to help her up, "You're lucky he didn't break your neck." She said. Ruby stared at Jason with a worried look on her face.


	14. Chapter 14 Black and White

Team JSON

Chapter 14

Black and White

Blake is sitting with the faunus boy from the docks, they are at the front of a tea shop in Vale. the monkey tailed faunus is holding a tea cup with his tail. Blake took a sip from her cup then said, "So… you wanted to know more about me." She says.

"Finally she speaks." Sun the monkey faunus says, "Nearly two days and you've given me nothing but small talk and weird looks." Blake frowns at the comment, "Yeah like that." Sun says.

Blake rolls her eyes and gives a smile that faded just as quickly as it came, "Sun… are you familiar with the White Fang?" Blake asks already knowing the answer before it came, "Of course! I don't think there's a faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them." Sun replied.

"Stupid, holie-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want, Bunch of freaks if you ask me. " Sun replied. "I was… once a member of the White Fang." Blake said, Sun almost chokes on his tea, "Wait, a minute you were a member of the White Fang?" he asked in surprise.

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life actually. You could almost say I was born into it." Blake says, "Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and the faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the faunus was subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as a voice of our people. And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. And I actually thought we were making a difference… but I was just a youthful optimist… then five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. And a new leader with a new way of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fires to shops that refuse to serve us. Hijacking cargo from companies that use faunus labor. And the worst part was? It was working. We were being treated as equals. But not out of respect… out of fear. So I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence. And instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am. A criminal hiding in plain view. All with the help of a little, black bow."

She finishes her story as she wiggles her ears under her bow. Sun looks at her with a sad expression, then in a soft voice he asks, "So… have you told your friends any of this?" Blake looks at the ground and fights back her tears.

 ** _Vale street_**

"Blaaake!" Jason shouts. "Blaaake!" Sonya yelled, "Yo, Blake where the hell are you!?" Nathan shouted, "Damn it, where is she?"

"That's what we're trying to find out genius." Sonya said sarcastically. "Hey guys!" Fenris said appearing out of nowhere.

"Ah jeez don't do that!" Sonya screamed from surprise. She gave him a shove. "What you dudes doing?" He asked. "We're looking for Blake." Jason said. "You mean the faunus?" He asked. "Uh… yeah… wait how did you know?" Jason asked.

"Because he's a wolf faunus." Olivia said matter of factly. "Wait you mean he can smell her?" Nathan asked. "Yep." Fenris said. "Want me to help?" he asked the group. "How?" Nathan said. His teammates rolled their eyes, Fenris sniffed the air then he said, "She that way!" he ran off with Team JSON right behind him.

 _ **Back with Sun and Blake**_

"So what's the plan?" Sun asked Blake. They are walking on a sidewalk in the city of Vale. Blake sighs, "I still don't think the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before." Blake says thinking.

"What if they did?" Sun said, "I mean the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there…right?" Sun said trying to explain his theory.

"The only thing is I have no idea where that would be." Blake said. "Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a 'huge' shipment of dust coming in from Atlas." Sun answered.

"How huge?" Blake asked. "'Huge'. Big Schnee Company freighter." Sun said.

"You sure?"

 _ **Team JSON**_

Team JSON and Fenris followed Blake's scent to the spot where they last were. Fenris sniffed the air again, "She's with another faunus, a monkey." He said. Team JSON looks at each other, "You think its that monkey faunus from the docks?" Olivia asked.

"Don't know but at least we have a lead. Fenris, where does her scent lead?" Jason asked. "That way to the docks." He says, "Come on!"

 _ **Sun and Blake**_

Blake is laying on the roof of a warehouse in the docks. In the yard was a munch of cargo each with the Schnee Dust Company logo on it. Sun comes up behind Blake carrying a armful of apples, "Did I miss anything?" he asked.

"Not really. They've offloaded all the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there." Blake said. "Cool, I stole you some food?" Sun said. "Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake asked.

"Hey weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun interjects. Blake glares at him. "Ok, too soon." Suddenly a huge gust of wind blows at then from above, the loud roar and whine of turbine engines are heard.

The two faunus look up to see a Bullhead fly down to the docks. It lands and a White Fang troop walks out. "Oh no." Blake says. "Is that them?" Sun asks. Blake sees the symbol, the read head of a beast with three scratch marks coming down diagonally.

"Yes. It's them." Blake says. More troops come down. One comes down, this one is holding a rifle, he starts to bark commands at the others, "Alright! Grab the tow cables!"

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun said. "No I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." She says as she looks down, then a new voice fills the air that causes Blake to look up in surprise.

"Hey what's the hold up!?" the voice yelled. A man in a white coat, a bowler hat, and a cane walked out. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, sooo" Roman Torchwick said, "why don't you animals try to pick up the pace."

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that." Blake says as she stands up and draws her sword. "Hey! What are you doing?" Sun yelled trying to stop her but he was too late.

Blake jumps of the warehouse and quickly runs over to a cargo crate that is directly behind Roman. She hides behind it as she sees Roman talk to a White Fang troop. "No you idiot! This isn't a leash!"

Blake dashes behind Roman and places her sword to his throat, "What the… oh for f—"

"Nobody move!" Blake yelled. One soldier pulled out his sword as the other points his gun at her. "Woah! Take it easy there little lady." Roman said. More soldiers approach the two. As a soldier points a gun at her from a few feet away she pulls of her bow to reveal her cat ears.

"Brothers of the White Fang. Why are you aiding this scum?" She said. The White Fang members falter and lower their weapons. "Heh, oh kid. Didn't you get the memo?" Roman said. "What are you talking about?" Blake asked harshly.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together." He says. "Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." She said pressing her katana harder to his throat. Just then the whine of jet turbines sounded and two Bullheads landed.

Blake stared at the two jets. Roman used this opportunity to escape. He fired shot from his cane into the ground knocking Blake back. He then spins around and fires a shot at Blake. Blake pushes herself off the ground she looks up to see the projectile coming.

Then Jason lands in front of her and block the shot with his shield. as the smoked cleared he looked over his shoulder and smiled at Blake, "Next time don't get distracted when your holding someone hostage." He says

The White Fang members raised their rifles ready to shoot. The staccato of gunfire is heard in the distance. Twelve shots in total, each shot downing a White Fang member. "Olivia now!" he yelled. Two daggers connected to chains come out of nowhere and impale two White Fang members. The blade goes straight through them and gets stuck on the ground. The chains straighten and tense up. Olivia flies from the air using the chains to pull her.

She slammed into Roman causing him to stumble back. Nathan lands in front of Torchwick with a glowing green armor surrounding him. He looks up with his glowing green eyes. He smiles," Surprise". Nathan's fists fills with burn Dust, he slams it into the ground which causes an explosion.

The blast launches Roman into the air. Sonya comes out of nowhere underneath Roman. She slashes her blades at Roman knocking back. Fenris appears behind Roman. He pulls out two batons and slams Roman into the ground.

As Roman gets up onto his feet he is met by Jason charging at him. Jason yells as he slashes at Roman. Roman blocks the strike, Jason bashed Roman then multi-slashed Roman. Roman jumps and lands away from Jason and fires a shot at him, Jason raises his shield to block.

Blake jumps in front of him and slices the projectile out of the air, "He's mine!" she shouts as she charges at him. She slashes at Roman dashing in around him while slashing at the same time leaving shadows of her to confuse Roman.

Roman blocks and strikes at Blake. He lands a blow to her stomach then uppercuts her and slams his cane down onto her head knocking her to the ground. Sun jumps in and twirls his collapsible staff around hitting Roman a few times. He then splits his staff and it becomes his two nun chucks, Ruyi Bang and Jingu bang.

He spins those around hitting Roman and firing shots at him continuously. Blake jumps in and kicks Roman back. As Roman gets off the ground he sees a cargo hanging by a crane over the three kids. He shoots it causing it to fall. As Blake and Sun dodge out of the way the cargo lands on Jason.

"Jason!" Olivia shouts. "Don't worry!" Nathan shouts back as he dispatches the White Fang members he's fighting.

The cargo box gets lifted upward. Jason is under it with a gray aura around him. He heaves the box up and hurls it at a group of White Fang members crushing then.

"Sun watch out!" Jason yells as he blocks a strike from a White Fang member. Roman points his cane at Sun ready to fire.

"Hey!" everyone looks up to see Ruby on top of a roof with Penny behind her. "Oh, hello Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman says. "Ruby, are these people your friends?" Penny asks.

"Penny get back!" she says. Roman uses this distraction and fires a shot at Ruby. Ruby turns around too late as it slams into her chest knocking her back.

"RUBY!" Jason yells he kicks the White Fang member he's fighting then charges at Roman, "You son of a bitch!" he bellowed. Roman turns and fires a screaming bullet at him knocking him back.

Penny narrows her eyes at Roman and walks to the edge of the roof. "Penny wait, stop!" she yells at Penny trying to stop her. "Don't worry Ruby. I'm combat ready!" she says, her backpack opens up and a sword pops out floating behind her.

The sword splits into ten and forms a Wing formation behind her. she jumps of the building, Several blades come down and strikes down some White Fang members. She lands in a crouch, she stands up and waves her hand to her right, the swords swing to the right slashing a White Fang charging toward her.

She waves her hands to her left and pins one to a cargo box. As two more come running toward her. She puts her sword in a flower shape in front of her and causes it to spin. Knocking the charging soldiers to the side. She does a flip as the blades hit another member. When she lands she swings her hand forward.

The swords forms the flower formation but this time horizontal like a buzz saw and she swings it at a group of charging at her knocking out all of them.

Three more Bullheads fly in. Firing their chain guns down at the young Hunters. Jason raises his shield to deflect most of the shots and backs away protecting Olivia as Nathan uses his semblance to protect Sonya.

Penny spins her blades in front of her to block the shots as she produces two more swords and fires them behind her. It lodges into the side of a building anchoring her in. The threads connecting her to the swords retract pulling her back and away from danger.

The sword forms a circle and all point forward. It starts to spin clockwise as a green ball of energy forms at the center of the swords. Then punching forward with both hands she fires a laser at the ships, slicing two in half.

Ruby stares at what's left of the Bullheads as it lands in the water and explodes. She then turns around to the noise of a third Bullhead trying to land.

Penny launches the rest of the blades at the Bullhead lodging them into the side of the plane. The wires connecting the swords to her tighten. She starts to move back pulling the Bullhead toward her.

"Whoa, how is she doing that?" Ruby says as she stares in awe. "Holy shit." Jason says as he and everyone else stares at Penny's feat. Penny keeps walking backward as she jet struggles to take off. Roman glares and runs to the waiting Bullhead.

With one final pull Penny pulls the jet into a stack of cargo boxes causing it to explode. "These kids just keep getting weirder." Roman says. He closes the hatch with his cane and the Bullhead takes off.

Jason transforms his sword into his rifle and starts to shoot at the jet only for the bullets to ping off the armor. He lowers his weapons and curses as the jet flies away.

 ** _A few minutes later_**

Weiss and Yang walk up to the group. Ruby gets up and tries to explain things to Weiss, "Look Weiss it's not what you think she explained the whole thing you see she doesn't actually where a bow she has kitty ears and their actually kinda cute," Ruby says in a frenzy. Jason places a hand on her shoulder to calm her down as they watch the scene unfold.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with—" she gets cut off by Weiss.

"Stop, do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you?" Weiss asks. Blake just stares at her. "Twelve hours." Weiss answers. "Actually its forty eight." Nathan yells in the back ground, earning a smack to the head by Samantha.

"That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours I've decided…"

Everyone looks at Weiss in wait of her response. Ruby and Jason share a hopeful look.

"I don't care!" Weiss says. "You don't care?" Blake asks.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss asks,

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger—"

"Upupupupup! I don't wanna hear it. All I want to know, is that the next time something this big comes up… you'll come to your teammates, and not some…" she looks at Sun, "someone else."

Blake looks to her friends, all of them are smiling at her. she wipes away a tear of joy, "Of course." Blake answers. Weiss smiles.

"Yeah team RWBY is back together!" Ruby shouts earning a laugh from Jason. Not a laugh of amusement but a laugh of happiness. They step in to one huge circle of friends. Weiss turns to Sun, "I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you!"

Sun gives a nervous laugh. "Hey wait a minute, where was that girl who was with you?" Jason asked. "You mean Penny?" Ruby says she looks around, "Hey where is she.

From a distance, Penny sits in a car looking at the group of friends. "You should know better than running around in a strange city." The driver said.

"I know sir." Penny said looking down as the car drives of with her in it.

"Penny, your time will come."

 ** _Beacon_**

Ozpin is looking at the footage of the docks when he got a message. He opens it,

 **Qrow**

 **Team _ _ _ _**

 **MSG: Queen has pawns.**

Another message comes in,

 **Evin Xing**

 **MSG: Protect my pupils. And the girl.**

"Hmmm."


	15. Chapter 15

**CLASSIFIED BEACON FILES**

 **AUTHORIZED EYES ONLY**

 **Subject Name: Jason Gladius**

 **Subject Code Name: The Warrior**

 **Age: 16**

 **Parents: Orion Gladius, Sasha Gladius**

 **Status of Parent: Deceased**

 **Sibling: Ethan Gladius**

 **Status of Sibling: Deceased**

 **Semblance: Superhuman, when active subject gains superhuman strength, and durability. His increased strength in his legs also makes him much faster. Immune to almost any attack. However when in long term use, it tires him out to quickly. When in combat subject prefers to use his semblance only when needed.**

 **Appearance: Ocean blue, camo patterned jacket with hood, red t-shirt, Black pants, black athletic shoes, golden eyes, spikey black hair.**

 **Weapons: straight sword with leaf shaped blade, three inches in width, two and a half feet long, sword can shift into an assault rifle, rectangular shield, has a magnetic clamp on his back that holds his sword and shield, also has a magnetic bracer for his shield. when his weapons are not in use they are stored in his rocket propelled locker number 737. Always carries his knife and pistol.**

 **History: He was born into a family of great warriors, the Gladius family, their bloodline fought in many wars before the four kingdoms. His present family was slain by the White Fang, orphaned at a young age, taken in and trained by Evin Xing, master martial artist and swordsman. Accepted into Beacon by Ozpin.**

 **Symbol: Two swords crossed behind a rectangular shield, the shield also has a sword design on it.**

 **Aura Color: Blue**


End file.
